The Sixth Ranger
by SpecialK92
Summary: What if things were much different when the green ranger first appeared? What if it took place in the second session instead of the first? What if Kat was the first pink ranger? Right when four of the rangers pass their power coins to their successors, Rita is reunited with her long-lost husband Lord Zedd. They create the green power coin and choose someone to be the green ranger.
1. Blast From The Past

Plot Summary:

What if things were much different when the green ranger first appeared? What if it took place in the second session instead of the first? What if Kat was the first pink ranger? Right before four of the rangers pass their power coins to their successors, Rita is reunited with her long-lost husband Lord Zedd. Together, they team up and look for someone to become the evil green ranger. Right when the four new rangers join the team, the green ranger makes his first appearance. The rangers have no idea who the green ranger or that it is a friend of theirs.

* * *

Alpha 5 walked into the room carrying a picture that was recently taken in the command center of the power rangers a few weeks back. He placed the picture in a multicolored frame and placed it next to a large crystal orb. Many would think this was a crystal ball to predict the future of upcoming events, if they came into the command center for the first time. However, it was known as "the viewing globe." A best way to describe the viewing globe as a TV that stayed on the news channel full time. This special globe let the viewers see monster attacks in the city, if anyone was in danger, or where someone's location was. Alpha grabbed his feather duster and started to dust computer consoles along the edge of the command center. This room was large and the walls had a special spell cast on them to make them look like it was the midnight sky.

"I can't believe that three of our rangers are leaving for the peace conference and one could be leaving for the Pan Global Games," Alpha sighed as he stared at the picture. "I'm really going to miss them, Zordon."

"I know how you are feeling Alpha. I will miss them too," answered Zordon. Alpha turned around and looked at large time warp tube with a round bold headed man's head floating in the tube. "I have mixed emotions about this too. I'm sad to see our team members leave. This is chance that is hard to ignore and I know they really want to take advantage of these opportunities. But, I'm sure that the new rangers will be an asset to our team and they will become a part of our team and our family."

An alarm system sitting next to the view globe lit up in pink and orange and began to make a very loud noise. "Ay-yi-yi," Alpha cried as he heard the alarms sound. He stood in front of the viewing globe and an evil space witch was standing at her balcony with a funny looking man. The man was didn't look like an ordinary person. He looked like the inside of the human body and wore a sliver mask over his face. In his hand was a staff with the letter Z. "No, no! It can't be! I hope this is a dream. I never dreamed that Rita would ever him again. We had him sealed away in underground chamber on the moon!"

"I wish this was just a mistake too," Zordon stated as he looked down at his trusty assistant. "But, I'd recognized Lord Zedd even after thousands of years. His has finally reunited with his wife."

"That must mean Rita found the chamber and awakened him from his sleep," Alpha began as he stood in front of the viewing globe. "I thought we saw the last of him on that day on Eltar."

"I know what you mean," Zordon answered. "I remember it as if it were only yesterday."

* * *

 **Eltar 10,000 years ago**

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd rode in Serpentera on their honey moon to Eltar. Zedd looked much more attractive in those days. His long silver and black snake like hair hung down to his showers and he had the most beautiful face there was. It was nice and smooth and it had flesh on it. But, his eyes were red with evil and he had an evil smile. He wore a metallic red metallic hat, his top looked exactly like Rita's dress and he wore a pair of sliver pants. A long sliver Z staff was always in his hand. "So, Rita, my dear, my wedding gift to you is the power coins that Zordon is making for a team of warriors," Zedd began as he put his arm around his wife. "You know the drill. Right?"

"Of Course, Zeddy," Rita smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go in and fight Zordon and you go in and get me those coins."

Rita and Zedd spilt up once they got on Eltar and arrived Zordon's headquarters. Rita went and looked for Zordon while Zedd searched for the power coins. He walked into a secret room with a force field in the corner. Zedd walked over to the force field and tried to walk through it, but he felt a lot of volts shock him from the force field.

"That's not going to stop me!" Zedd hissed while he got up. "I'll get to them!" He broke out in a run and ran all the way to the force field. He pulled out his Z staff and used it to pull the box with the power coins out of the force field. They came through the force field. Zedd thought he had won and put his hand in the box to steal the gold coins. However, a bolt of red, blue, yellow, black, and pink light shot up in the air and flew down on Zedd covering his whole body in the multi colored light. Strikes of electricity went through his body and the light burned all the clothes and flesh off his body.

"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" His attractive body was now ugly and it looked as if he had been turned inside out because his veins were now showing and his face was ruined. Zedd used his Z staff to turn his face into a sliver like mask that covered his face. "That's more like it!" The mask gave him special powers to see things through the visor. He watched Rita fight Zordon and he decided to help in the fight. Zedd went into the chamber Zordon was in and a wave of light struck him sending him all the way to the moon where he landed somewhere and fell into a deep sleep.

"You'll pay for that!" Rita shouted as she was sucked into a dumpster. "Even if it's the last thing I will ever do!"

* * *

"I thought that was when we saw the last of them," Alpha began while he finished dusting. He looked into the crystal orb and saw Rita's palace transform into a more elaborate building. Not to mention it also looked scary. It appeared to have a model of Zedd on the outside walls. Large sliver bars were on the side windows and the only place that was light up was the throne room. All the other places were pitch black. A new group of putties entered the room and they had a large Z symbol on their chest.

"I did too," Zordon revealed. "I feared that Zedd would eventually return. I can guarantee you that he has already got an evil plan up his sleeves. Contact the rangers and have them teleport to the command center."

Alpha walked over to the circular computer consoles. "Right away Zordon."


	2. Angel Grove High

Billy Cranston sat at table in the library with his head in the newspaper. He was well known for being one of the smartest kids in Angel Grove High. He was a straight A student, being the first one to turn in homework before the due date, being a member of the science club and the computer club. Plus, he was in the lead for Valedictorian. "I didn't know this!" Billy cried in an excited voice.

"SSHHHHHHHH!"

He immediately looked up and saw Ms. Nichols with her finger over her mouth. "Sorry, Ms. Nichols," Billy apologized. He exchanged looks with his friend Jason Scott. Billy handed Jason the paper and pointed to the front of the page. "Here it is."

Jason looked at the picture that on the front of the Angel Grove Headlines. "Oh, my," he gasped in a surprised voice. His eyes glanced at the picture of two astronauts on the moon opening a brown dumpster. "That must be Rita's dumpster, isn't it?"

Ms. Nichols was walking around the library making sure there was dead silence. Several groups of students who were working on a project and they were whispering back and forth. "I said that I want everyone to be quit in my library!" Ms. Nichols hissed as she dropped a heavy text book on the table. "What part of that do you not understand?"

"We are working on class project. We have to give an oral report in history at the end of the week-"

It was like Ms. Nichols didn't care that they were studying or working on their homework. Her face was about to explode as her glasses slide to her nose. Ms. Nichols eyes shifted when she saw a student had taken of WWII book from the book case. "I thought I told you that you couldn't use this book!" she scolded as the group of students exchanged looks with each other. One of them handed her a note and it was snatched out of their hand. Her angry eyes skimmed over the note and she wadded it up. The note was thrown across the room and landed in the trash can. "Very well, you can use the book! But, it doesn't go outside of my library. Do I make myself clear!?" All of the students quickly shook their heads yes and didn't try to argue with her.

"So, anyway, it says that a group of Astronauts landed on the moon this weekend and met an evil space witch," Billy continued while he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "Apparently, the which casted a spell over them and they opened a chamber and let out some type of monster who was sleeping for thousands of years."

"I'm just surprised they lived to tell the tale," Jason remarked while he continued to read the paper. "In this article, it says that all of the Astronauts escaped as soon as the monster was free. They didn't get a good look at his face because he was wearing a sliver mask. But, his body looked as if all the flesh was burn off. This monster had a special type of wand with a Z on the point of it."

"I bet he is working with Rita!" Billy gasped as he raised his voice a little bit. Jason covered his mouth as he saw the angry and unfriendly librarian walking towards them. He didn't have to ask Jason what was wrong because a heavy textbook landed on the table.

"Mr. Cranston, I think it's time that you and Mr. Scott collect your materials and leave!" Ms. Nichols spat as spit accidently came out of her mouth and hit Billy in the face. "This is the second time, I had to-"

"-We were just reading the paper," Jason interrupted as he tried to reason with the librarian. "This is all over the news worldwide." He pointed to the article about the incident on the moon.

"I don't care what you were talking about! Just get out of the library!" The boys could tell she was hot steaming mad and they quickly gathered their books and materials and left the library.

"Let's go to the youth center," Jason suggested as they stepped foot out of the library. "We're meeting with the rest of the group for lunch anyway."

* * *

The Angel Grove Youth center was probably the most popular place for teen to hang out at. It had a juice bar, where students could order snack. Probably the most two items that were purchased the most was Ernie's famous smoothies and milk shakes. The youth center had a work out center for students to practice martial arts or gymnastics, and an arcade center.

A petite girl with brown shoulder length hair wiped the sweat off her face as she got off the balance beam. She walked over to the table and took a seat next to the boy with shoulder length brown hair. The two of them had been friends with since nursery school. "So, Tommy, how'd I do?" she asked as she looked into his brown chocolate eyes.

"Kimberly, you did wonderful," Tommy assured her as he took hold of her hand. "You're going to do great in the gymnastics competition."

They both blush when they noticed were holding hands. "I hope Kat doesn't find out about it," Kimberly whispered as she quickly let go of his hand. "I wouldn't want to cause trouble between you and your girlfriend."

"Kim, I'm not with Kat anymore," Tommy admitted as a heavy-set man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt brought each of them a bowl of chili, a grill cheese sandwich, and a Dr. Pepper. "Thanks, Ernie." The man smiled and went back behind the counter.

"What's going with you two?" she asked as opened a package of crackers and put them in her chili.

"We decided that we just wanted to stay friends. We were both okay with the decision and wished each other the best," he replied answered as took a bit out of his sandwich. "I'm not dating anyone right now. She is dating Chris Master and they're going steady. He is on the diving team with her and he's got a chance to be in the Pan Global Games too."

"I'm glad that neither one of you got hurt in the break up," Kimberly replied. "You'll find someone too and she'll steal your heart."

They saw Jason and Billy walk into the youth center with a newspaper and they walked over to the table that Trini, and Zack was sitting at. Kimberly watched them move to the back table and they were whispering back and forth. A blonde headed girl walked into the room and took a seat at the table next to Zack.

"Hey, Kat, what are you doing here?" Zack questioned. "I thought you were training for the diving competition."

"I was but I got an important call," she stated.

"Is it about the Pan Global Games?" Trini asked as her eyes lit up. "Please tell me that you made it."

"Let's go talk in the hall," Kat suggested. All of them got up and went outside.

* * *

"What's going on Kat?" Trini asked as she watched Billy put the paper in his bookbag.

"Alpha contacted me and we're to report to the command center," she whispered in a low quiet voice. "I think it has to do with what's on the paper."

All of them looked around to see if it was okay to teleport. "I think the coast is clear," Billy declared. Five beams of multi colored lights shot up into the sky.

* * *

Back in the youth center, Tommy was trying to gain the courage to ask Kimberly a very important question that would determine the fate of their relationship. "Kim, there's something I want to talk to you about," he started out. A blush spread across his face and he began to twiddle his thumbs as he tried to keep eye contact with her. "I really need to tell you that I have realized that-"

"Did you hear the news!?" Adam exclaimed when he walked in with Rocky and Aisha. They took a seat next to Tommy and Kimberly. "Trini, Jason, and Zack were selected to go to the Peace Conference!"

"I'm happy for them," Kimberly replied when she finished chewing the last bite of her sandwich. "I've known Trini, Jason, and Zack since kindergarten. I know they are going to do great things."

Tommy sat at the table and didn't say a word. He just finished eating his meal in silence. He had been trying to get her alone so he could tell her how he felt about her. But, he got felt butterflies flying around in his stomach. "Kim, what I was going to tell you was-"

"You can tell me now."

"I'll tell you later," he said as he gathered up his books and materials. "It can wait."

Kimberly's eye brows raised in suspension because he was acting different. He continued to blush, his eyes were blinking and he jammed his hands in his pocket. Plus, he looked away from her. Tommy never did those things unless he was nervous. "Tommy, are you okay?" she questioned as she watched him throw his book bag over his shoulder. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious," he lied as he walked out of the youth center and headed outside.

Just as Tommy left, Ernie walked over to their table. "What can I get you?" Ernie asked as he began to take orders.

"I'll take a double cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," Rocky answered.

"I'll take a chili cheese dog and a coke," Adam replied.

"I think I'll just have a chocolate shake and a fruit salad," Aisha stated.

Ernie walked back to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Rocky looked around to make sure no one else was around. "What do you think this will do the power rangers?" he asked while exchanging looks with his three other friends.

"I have no idea," Adam remarked as he put his book bag on the floor.

"It's still hard for me to believe that they are the power rangers," Kimberly spoke up, when she got up from their table. She grabbed her book bag and headed to the girls' locker room. Once she walked into the locker room, she striped out of her sweaty pink leotard. She wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself, grabbed her tote bag, and her clothes and headed to the shower.

As she started to take her shower she began think about the day she, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha learned who the power rangers were two weeks previously.

* * *

 **October 26th, 1994**

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kimberly were all in a ninja competition against Stone Canyon and were heading outside to meet their friends. But, they were all captured by Goldar and were taken to a cave outside of Angel Grove. Once they were in the cave, Goldar chained them against the wall and laid a wooden snake on the ground. They were asked to become evil and join Rita Repulsa and they refused. But, the evil gold monkey told them they didn't have a choice. He revealed that in one hour the snake would come to live and bite them, turning them evil for good. All of them tried to escape, when Kimberly and Aisha picked the locks. However, the putties chained the back against the wall. After an hour passed the snake came to life and began to slither over to the four teens.

Kimberly looked down and saw the snake slithering up her leg. "Kimberly, don't move," Aisha warned as she broke the silence for the first time in a long hour. "It will be okay; the power rangers will be here?"

"I doubt that the power rangers even know who we are?" Rocky spoke up as he watched the putties patrol the cave from outside.

"We can't give up hope," Aisha assured her friends as they all sat in fear. She looked down at her lap when she felt the snake slither across her lap and it was now sitting in Adam's lap as it began to open its mouth.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the first one become evil," he gasped as the snake moved over close to his arm.

A laser was fired at the snake and it fell to the ground. The blue ranger ran into the cave with the red ranger flowing him. "THE POWER RANGERS!" Aisha cried with joy. "See I told you!" The blue ranger began to wrestle with the snake as the red ranger fired his laser at the chains. The heavy chains fell off and the four teens followed the red ranger outside, where the black, yellow, and pink ranger had finished fighting off a group of putties.

"Hey, where is the blue ranger? questioned the yellow ranger.

"He must still be in the cave," gasped the red ranger, as he ran back into the cave with yellow, pink, and black ranger right behind him.

Kimberly stood there in disbelief. She could have sworn that the yellow ranger sounded liked Trini and the red ranger sounded like Jason. It finally dawned on her that two of her friends were power rangers. She broke out in a run and ran into the cave. "Kim, wait up!" Aisha cried as she followed Rocky and Adam into the cave.

All of them walked into the cave and saw Billy sitting on the floor and his helmet was off! "Oh, no!" Billy gasped as he saw his friends walk into the cave.

"Billy!" Rocky burst out in disbelief.

Kimberly pointed at the red and yellow rangers. "You two are-" before she could finish, Trini and Jason removed their helmet. Both of their faces were pale as a ghost and they stood there in disbelief as Kimberly guessed their identities.

Adam looked straight at the pink and black rangers and they removed their helmets. "Zack! Kat!" Adam cried.

"You guys are the power rangers!" Aisha gasped as she stared at all five of her friends in their uniform. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

Kimberly stood under the shower as the soap suds rinsed off her body and out of her hair. Even to this day she couldn't believe her best friends were the power rangers. When she first found out, she couldn't understand why her friends never told her their secret. But, after she went to the command center along with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, she learned that their leader Zordon didn't want them to tell anyone they were rangers. All four of them promised they wouldn't reveal their friends' identities to anyone.

She stepped out of the shower and changed into a pink Nike wind suit and a pale pink long sleeve tee shirt. The locker room door swung open and Aisha walked in. "Hey, girl, why'd you walk out?" she asked as she took a seat next to Kimberly on the bench.

"Oh, I just had a lot on my mind," Kimberly answered.

They got up from the bench and walked out of the locker room. " Does this have to do with a new relationship?" Aisha questioned as they walked down the hall.

"I haven't dated since I broke up with Chris Masters back in the 7th grade. But, there is someone I love," she revealed as she began to blush. "I've loved him since 7th grade. I just didn't know it until my parents divorced and he was there for me. He helped me get through my grieving. "

"Have you told them how you feel?"

"Not, exactly," Kimberly confessed as they left the youth center and went outside. A mixture of orange, gold, and red leaves were falling from the trees. Some of interlocking tree branches were bare and bright rays of sunlight were peeking through the gaps, as the sun. Acorns were lying in the soft mud waiting for the squirrels to collect them for the winter. "I'm afraid he won't feel the same way about me."

Aisha stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Kimberly. "This doesn't have anything to do with Tommy, does it?" she questioned as she watched Kimberly begin to blush.

"It does, we actually held hands in the youth center," Kimberly began to blush. As the stop light turned fire engine red, they crossed the street with the other pedestrians. "Tommy told me that he was no longer with Kat because they thought they were more like friends than lovers. He said Kat was dating someone else, but he wasn't."

The gusty wind began to pick up speed and Aisha felt the heavy wind whipping her hair around her eyes. "I noticed that Tommy was really nervous about something," she replied as she put her hood on.

"When he left the youth center he acted like what he was going to tell me wasn't important. But, I knew it was important," Kimberly stated while she zipped her jacket up. "Tommy knows that he can tell me anything and it won't go any farther. Why did he feel like this was any different?"

Aisha didn't say anything until they walked inside the mall and sat down on the bench. "Kim, what were the exact words that Tommy said?" she asked while she removed her hood.

"Kim, there's something I want to talk to you about. I really need to tell you that I have realized that-" she paused for a minute. "He never did finish his sentence."

"What did his facial expression look like?"

"When he started to tell me, he began to blush and then he was having a difficult time keeping eye contact," Kimberly answered. "All this happened before you came into the youth center."

Aisha grabbed a cart and they started to walk down the long hallway. "When he told you what he said wasn't important his eyes started blinking and he jammed his hands in his pocket and he broke eye contact with you," she said.

"I noticed that too. Then he hurried up and left and said he was going to the park," Kimberly replied. Aisha turned around and watched her clap her hand over her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Actually, I think he does feel the same way, "Kimberly gasped. It dawned on her that Tommy had try to hint at what he was getting ready to tell her. "He said he wasn't dating anyone yet. But, he said when he started dating again it would work out because they girl would be special. Tommy was just waiting for the right time."

"Go tell him, how you feel," Aisha urged.

"Wonder if he's still at the park?" Kimberly asked as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Tommy's cell number, but he didn't answer. Then she tried to call his home phone number waited for someone to pick up.

At the Oliver house, Jan Oliver had just returned from work as the phone started to ring. She walked over to the phone and saw Kimberly's cell phone on the caller ID. "Hello, Kimberly," Jan greeted. "Tommy's not here, he's probably at the park or at the youth center."

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver, if he gets home before I find him, please tell him I called and have him call me," she stated. "There is something really important I need to talk to him about."

"Okay, I'll tell him," Jan replied. "Have a good afternoon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd were sitting in their elaborate throne room thinking of their first evil deed they could do together now that they were reunited. Zedd tapped his long slivery sharp finger nails on his arm chair. "Have you tried getting into their command center?" he asked.

"Don't you think I've tried that?!" Rita barked. "No one can enter that place without a power coin."

"That's it!" Zedd cried in delight when he heard Rita mention a power coin. "Since we weren't able to create a power coin-"

"I think it should be green," Rita interrupted as she watched Zedd throw his Z staff down on the ground and it turned into a snake. "We'll then find a worth candidate to become our evil green ranger."

"Rita, you're a genius!"

"Zeddy, we'll need to create a zord," she started while watched the snake slither around on the floor. "I was thinking we make it something powerful. I was thinking a sea serpent or a dragon."

Zedd got up from the throne. Later he returned with blue prints that he created years and years ago. "Rita, we need to consider that the rangers have their mega zord," he began as he showed her all the blue prints that he created, starting with Serpentera. "I think we should create a dragon zord and it will be the same size as the megazord."

"That's brilliant!" Rita smiled as when her eyes landed on the dragon zord blue print. The dragon stood and its hind legs and it was as tall as a sky scraper. "We'll base the green ranger's helmet of the dragon zord and we'll give him a gold armor shield to wear to protect him. Something is missing those we need to-"

"-create a weapon," Zedd finished.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she replied as Zedd took hold of her hand. "I was thinking we create a dragon dagger. He can use it like a like a flute to control the zord from the sea."

"Let's get started on our newest creation!" Zedd exclaimed!


	3. Changes

The wind tousled Kimberly's hair and flushed her cheeks as she stood on side walk growing impatient as her eyes were focused on the stop light. "I wish this wasn't rush hour," she thought as she waited. Her hands were becoming numb from and the cold. "How much longer?" A light turned red and all the cars stopped as people began to cross the busy streets. Before the light could turn to green, she broke out in a run. Her frantic sprint continued until she reached the Angel Grove park. She walked through the park looking for Tommy.

The autumn breeze touched the multicolored leaves scattered all over the ground and they danced through the November sky. She could almost see the wind as seemed to move everything in its path. Her Carmel hair was flying in all directions. Kimberly tucked her strands of hair behind her ears and kept walking along the path. "Tommy!" she called out as she walked down the path. "Tommy, are you here!"

Before she could get any further, she was teleported to the command center. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were already standing next to her. "I'm pleased to have you all in the power ranger family," Zordon stated.

"Rocky, you are strong and very skilled at marital arts," Jason said as he placed the power coin in Rocky's hand and red energy began to flow through Rocky's body. "You were even willing to lose the Tri-Athlon to help us. I feel you will be prefect as the new red ranger."

"Aisha, you are full of hope and knowledge," Trini began as she pulled out her power coin and placed in Aisha's hand. Aisha felt yellow energy flow through her body. "You were able to fix the device that Billy invented after it was damaged when Kat and Billy will put under Beamcaster's spell. That is why I choose you to be the new yellow ranger."

"Adam, you are skilled at martial arts and are always trying to be positive influence on kids in your karate class," Zack declared as he watched black energy flow into Adam's hand after giving him the power coin. "You are prefect to be the black ranger."

"Kimberly, you are sweet, generous, and always thinking of others," Kat smiled as she gave Kimberly her coin and saw the pink energy go through her body. "I couldn't ask for anyone else to take my place as the pink ranger."

Zordon looked down at his new team of rangers and smiled then faced Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kat. "Jason, Trini, Zack, and Katherine, all four of you will always carry the destiny of the power rangers. But, your destinies lie elsewhere. Jason, Trini, and Zack, the three of you have been chosen to help the planet in a different way. Katherine, you've been given a once in life time opportunity and I you will make us very proud," Zordon approved. "I thank all four of you for your courage and I know you'll serve with dignity, humility, and strength. Go now and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you and will protect you." All four of them were teleported out of the command center.

"This a new beginning," Billy said as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kimberly walked over to him.

"New members of the power rangers, you are now part of the power ranger family and a part of this team. Watch other for your friends as you would yourselves," Zordon began as he smiled down on the four new rangers. "Rocky, with your strength and knowledge; you will command the power of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Aisha, you clever and full of spirit; you will command the power of the Gryphon Thunder Zord. Adam, you are watchful and intelligent; you will command the Lion Thunder Zord. And Kimberly, you are agile and graceful; you will command the Firebird Thunder Zord."

"I'm so excited to have new rangers," Alpha beamed as he walked over to his four new friends. "Welcome to the team Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kimberly."

Zordon informed the new rangers about Zedd reuniting with Rita and they would be up against.

* * *

"Zordon, the other day, I came into the command center and you all were in a chamber creating a new chamber," Billy started as he laid his helmet down. "Are we going to have another new member?"

"Yes, we are," Zordon replied. "Alpha and I feel that we could you all the help we can get. However, not just anyone can take on the powers of the white ranger. We have designed the powers for someone to be worthy, true, courageous, and powerful. So, Alpha and I will search for a worthy candidate. When we find someone, we think is worthy to be the white ranger, we will put them through a test to see if they have what it takes to be a power ranger."

Kimberly started to blush when as she pictured in her mind what it would be like if Tommy was chosen to be the white ranger. In her opinion, he would be the perfect for the job. She thought back to her kindergarten year, when Tommy was a super hero in her eyes. Bulk and Skull tied her to a tree when the class was going back inside after recess. They ran up and caught up with Tommy and told him she was in danger. Tommy went back for her and freed her, but they were locked in the playground because Bulk and Skull locked them in. A server storm was coming into effect and Tommy grabbed her hand and they ran to the storm cellar that was on the other side of the playground and took cover. As soon as they took cover a tornado took place and they sat in the corner. That whole time, Tommy held her and made her feel safe.

"Kim, what are you thinking about?" Aisha asked when she noticed Kimberly was blushing and deep in thought. "Did you tell him yet? What did he say?"

"No, I didn't tell him yet," she confessed.

"Hey, Kim, didn't you have a gymnastic competition tonight?" reminded Billy.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly gasped as she looked at her watch. It was nearly 5:30. "If I'm late I'll be disqualified!" She quickly teleported to the youth center.

* * *

Kimberly arrived outside the youth center and saw Tommy sitting on a bench. He was dressed a green Nike windsuit and a white long sleeve tee shirt. "Tommy, what are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to him. A bouquet of bright and cheerful pink roses was lying next to him.

"Oh, I went for a jog in the park for a little bit and then I went bouquet of roses-"

"-I can see that," she interrupted. "I mean what were you doing sitting out here and a cold and windy day like this."

"I was just thinking about things," he answered as he looked down at the took a seat next to him and bravely put her arm around him. "It's nothing important."

"Tommy, yes, it is," she corrected as she looked straight into his chocolate eyes. "I think I know what it is. Please, tell me. This time, we aren't going anywhere until you tell what it is."

"Kim, I don't want this to affect our friendship," he started while he gazed into her doe eyes and felt her move closer to him. "I've realized-"

"-you love me," Kimberly finished as they both began to blush. Tommy's eye brows rose and his mouth dropped open.

He took a deep a breath and felt butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomach and his hands began to shake. " I guess you figured it out when I said that I knew the relationship would work because I'd be dating a special girl," he continued. "I tried to tell you earlier but I got nervous and-"

"-Tommy," Kimberly interrupted as she cupped his cheeks. It was the big moment that she had been waiting for. The day her best friend would also become her boyfriend. Words couldn't escape from her lips because she was nervous. So, she did the first thing she could think of that would be better than words. She pressed her soft lips against his and started kissing him. Tommy felt the warmth of her lips against his as their lip were crushed together as they shared a deep kiss.

"I take that as you feel the same way about me," Tommy murmured as he was shaking all over and felt his fear vanished, while they were catching their breaths. "You couldn't have done it in a better way."

Kimberly continued to blush took hold of his hand and felt their fingers lace together. "Guess, it will be all over school that we're officially together," she smiled as they got up from the bench and started walking to the youth center.

"I think we've already been together for the last 16 years, we just haven't held hands, or kissed," Tommy added. "Kim, even though I've been in several relationships, I have never kissed a girl-"'

"-this was my first kiss too," she confessed when they reached the door but it was locked. "Just, great! Now how are we going to get in there? My gymnastics competition starts now. My coach said if we were late we disqualified from the match."

Tommy hung his head and looked away from Kimberly. "I'm so sorry, Beautiful," Tommy sighed as they walked away from the youth center as the wind began to pick up. "If I had only told you how I felt earlier, you'd be at your gymnastics match and we wouldn't be sitting out in the cold." He quickly zipped his jacket up as far as it would go.

"Tommy," Kimberly said as he looked up into her eyes. "It's okay, there will be other gymnastics competitions. Why don't we go do something else? What would you like to do? Just name it."

"Well, I'd like to go to the gold mine that my dad works at," he stated as they stood close together to stay warm. "I've heard rumors that there could be some dinosaur artifices there."

"I'd love to go," she replied as she took hold of his hand. "When we were kids we had always planned to go there, especially since you've always be interested in dinosaurs."

"Do you remember back in second grade when our teacher asked us where we wanted to be when we grew up and do you remember what I said?"

"No, I heard people talking about it, but I was out that week with chicken pox. But, I have an idea about what you said," she smiled as they started walking to the mine. "I'm guessing you said you wanted to be a science teacher or be a paleontologist."

"I did," he answered. "If you were there you'd probably say that you wanted to be a gym teacher, open your own gym, or be a paleontologist."

"That's what I would have said."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd was spying on Kimberly and Tommy. Rita's face lit up with delight as she exchanged looks with Zedd. "I think I have the perfect person in mind to be our evil green ranger," she started as she looked through the telescope.

"Who would that be?"

"Tommy Oliver," Rita answered while she was still watching them through the telescope. "He's a friend of the power rangers, he's the pink ranger's best friend and now they are officially a couple. If he was the evil green ranger, everything would go prefect."

"Rita, what do you have in mind?" Zedd asked as he started to spy on them. "I was thinking that we put the coin somewhere on the gold mine. Like maybe in a wall."

"But, how would he get to it?" Rita barked as she turned away from the telescope. "I will see that the putties have TNT crates and explosive stuff there to make an explosion. Trust me he will find it."

Rita went back to sit down on her thrown and just relaxed as she pulled out a box that was underneath her thrown. "Then when he finds it we can make it to where he can't control his powers and will transform into the green ranger at any time," she smirked as she opened the box. "Then we can make him fight the power rangers. And when the time is right we'll make sure one of the rangers finds out who he really is-"

"Which ranger will that be is the-"

"Zeddy, trust me on this one. I've already decided which one will find out first," she informed as the putties walked in. All of them were dressed in silver spandex and had a Z on their chest. "Goldar, get in here now!"

Goldar walked over to the thrones and bowed down to Rita and Zedd. "How may I serve you?" he asked.

Rita handed him the coin. "Go to the mine with putties and put this coin in a noticeable place," she began as the putties lined up behind Goldar. "Make sure he was a way to get to it and make sure he gets it!"

"I won't let you down," Goldar promised as he left with the putties.

Zedd turned to face Rita. "Zeddy, when that certain ranger finds out who Tommy is they are going either hate him and not want any more to do with him or not want to fight him because he is a friend to them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **To clear something up, the white ranger will not have their first appearance until later in the story. Have any idea on who will be the one to find out who he is? If you do feel free to leave a review and tell me who you think it is and why you think it will be them.**


	4. The Mine

Aisha stood outside the youth center with Rocky, Adam, and Billy. All of them were locked outside too. "Wonder if Kimberly made it to her match on time?" she asked as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kimberly's cell phone.

Kimberly pulled out her cell phone after she felt it vibrate in her pocket. "Hello, Aisha," Kimberly greeted as she looked at the caller ID.

"Did you make it to the match on time?"

 _"No, I didn't make it," Kimberly answered. "The doors were locked and Tommy and I couldn't get in. My coach told us if we were late we'd be disqualified from the match."_

"I'm really sorry about that," Aisha apologized. "I know you really worked hard for it."

 _"There will be other matches," Kimberly explained as her and Tommy got on a city bus. "Since I couldn't go to the match, Tommy and I are going to the mine."_

Aisha's eye brows rose as soon as she heard them talk going to the mine. "Are you talking about the mine that is next to the Angel Grove construction sight?" she questioned.

 _"Yeah, that's the one," Kimberly answered as she waited for the bus to come to the next few stops. "Well, I will talk to you later, Tommy and I are almost there."_

As soon as Kimberly got off the phone, she exchanged looks with Rocky, Adam, and Billy. "We have to go to the mine!" she exclaimed as she just shook her head. "I just saw on TV that someone has broken into the mine this afternoon and placed TNT crates, bombs, and dynamite all over the place and it's the same way with the construction site."

Rocky fished his hands through his pocket and pulled out the keys to his truck. "Everybody, follow me," he instructed as they ran to his truck and got inside. "I'm very familiar with the mine and the construction site-"

"-why is that?" Adam questioned as he fastened his seat belt. "You've never been there?"

"Yes, I have," Rocky revealed as he put the key in the ignition and put his foot on the gas petal. He left the parking lot and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him. "I worked there this summer. I thought I wanted to be a construction worker and my dad could find me a part time job there. But, I found out that I didn't want to be a construction worker."

Billy was watching through the rear-view mirrors for oncoming traffic. He watched as the sky began to get dark and Rocky quickly turned on his car lights. "Rocky, how long do you think it will take for us to find them?" Billy asked as opened his bookbag and got an invention that he had created, which was a head band with a bright Blue Nite Ize Led Glow Stick flash on the left side. On the right side, there was 3W Blue Light LED Hand Light Stick. A long head strap went over the top of his head. On that strap, there was Zoomable Blue Light LED Flashlight. However, Billy had fixed that flash light to be removable and he got some waterproof, electric proof, dirt proof and wind proof materials and combined them together to make the flash light stronger so it could be used in different types of circumstances.

When it got pitch dark the blue glow in the dark material on the head band lit up. "Wow!" Aisha cried when we saw the Nite Ize Led Glow Stick flash start glowing as well as Billy's head band. "Where did you get that?"

"I invented these for my other team members but they left before I was able to finish them," Billy stated as he got out three more of his inventions that were glowing in black, red, and yellow. "I call it the Triple Use Flash light head band. The other two lights must be turned on to work. I've never tested it out before. So, maybe we could test them out while we search for Kimberly and Tommy."

"Oh my!" Aisha gasped when she noticed the top flash light was removeable. "This will come in handy at the mine!"

"Speaking of the mine," Rocky began as he stopped his struck. "We are there. We only have a five-minute walk."

Billy handed Rocky and Adam their Triple Use Flash Light Head Bands. "Everyone, I suggested all of us take the top flash light off and hold it in our hands," Billy started. "There is a strap you can use to tighten it around your wrists. This place is probably going to be guarded by people so, I also suggest we take our bookbags with us, so we can put them inside to avoid being seen. My father is a police officer says if anyone is caught in the mine or construction sight, they will be in serious trouble."

"Good thinking!" complimented Rocky as they all got out of the truck and left it the grocery store parking lot. They walked to the entrance and say there was police officers beginning to start guard patrolling. "Follow me. I know another way we can get in." They followed Rocky to a set of doors and he opened them. Once all of them were inside, he closed the doors behind him. All of them walked through a small tunnel and saw light up ahead.

"Are we there?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, we are," Rocky replied. They all stepped into the restricted land. TNT crates, dynamite, and bombs were all over the place. He caught a glimpse of a gold monkey walking around. "Okay, I think we need to be spilt up! Goldar is here and where ever he is there are putties."

"Aisha and I will morph," Billy suggested and we will watch Goldar and the putties. That way if there is any trouble, we can hold them off, long enough for you to find Tommy and Kimberly.

"Okay, Adam and I will go on and find Tommy and Kim," Rocky whispered as they carefully walked around through the mine."

Billy and Aisha noticed the putties and Goldar heading towards them. "It's morphin time!" Billy and Aisha shouted as they held their morphers in the air.

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy were in the mine tunnel. Usually, old walls are cover in moss and/or ivy. But, in this old abandoned mine tunnel, the old brick walls were just damp and crumbly. "Tommy, I don't think we've found anything," Kimberly whispered as they continued to move forward, their wind pants swishing together as they walked. The sound echoed throughout the deserted tunnel.

Tommy shinned his flash through the tunnel. A mine cart was a few feet from them and it was full of shinny gold coins. He slowly walked over to the cart and his eyes narrowed when he saw a strange looking coin. It didn't sparkle like the rest of the coins. Instead it had a green glow to it. Tommy reached out and grabbed the coin and stuck in this pocket. "Tommy, what did you find?" Kimberly asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh, nothing," he lied as he tried to keep a straight face. Now, he just wanted to leave the mine. "I doubt there is nothing else here. Let's go."

"Tommy, I saw you put something in your pocket," Kimberly corrected.

"I told you I didn't find anything!" Tommy snapped. There was no way he going to let that coin out of sight. He found it first and it was his sight. He tried to think of an excuse to cover up his lie. He remembered he had a Chapstick in his pants pocket. That would be the perfect way to cover up what he found. "I dropped my Chapstick. Okay? Are you satisfied now?!"

"Tommy, you didn't have to bite my head off," Kimberly replied as she noticed his eyes flash green, which was very strange. But, it was also late at night and she was tried from a long day. Perhaps her eyes were just play tricks on her.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he apologized as she turned her head. "I guess I'm just disappointed because I was hoping to find something. Thanks, for coming and exploring the mine with me. Maybe we should go."

Goldar appeared several 100 feet behind them. "Let the games begin," he smirked as he struck a match and used it to light the TNT crate when he saw the red and black ranger walk into the tunnel.

"Guys, you have to get out of here," Rocky cried as he saw Kimberly and Tommy standing in the tunnel. "It's about to explode!"

Tommy couldn't believe it. He was seeing the red and black ranger in person. "We'll teleport you out of here," Adam said as they grabbed on to Tommy and Kimberly and teleported out of the cave.

* * *

Tommy drove Kimberly home and hurried back home, he was excited to look at the coin. When he arrived home, there were no lights on so he figured that his parents were already asleep. He inserted the key into the lock and enter the house. He turned the light on as he walked into the kitchen. On the refrigerator, he found a note.

 _Tommy,_

 _Your father and I both had to go out of town for a few days for training. Our cell phones will be turn on if you need to call us for anything. We will see you Friday night._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

His eyes flashed green again as he laid the note down on the table. "I can check my new coin out without anyone knowing I have it," he smiled as he let out an evil laugh. "And I can do whatever I want for the next few days and my parents will never know."

After eating a large ice-cream sundae covered in chocolate syrup, he went up to his room and closed the door. He pulled out a magnified glass to look at the coin. His eyes narrowed when he saw a dragon claw symbol on the coin. He knew it was the sign of a dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd were spying on him. "He has the coin," she smiled as she watched Tommy looking at it through her telescope. "I want him to know what he is to do!"

Zedd started to spy on Tommy and see that he stuck his coin in his pocket and was headed out side to his swimming pool. "I've got an idea," he declared with an evil grin on his face. "I read in an interesting book that people can place items under water to show these visions or send them messages."

"Zeddy, that is prefect!" Rita cried as she got out her magic wand.

* * *

Back at the Oliver house Tommy looked at the clock and saw it was 12:45 PM. It was almost three hours past his curfew and he was never allowed to stay up late because his parents said he would be too tired to go to school. They always told him he had to have a shower and be ready for bed by ten. He grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and took it to his swimming pool. "I can finally take a bubble bath in my pool," Tommy smiled as he went out to the pool.

He felt his coin shake in his pocket like a cell phone on vibrate. Tommy pulled the coin out of his pocket and it was glowing green again. "Put me under the water," he heard in a woman's voice. Tommy stripped off his clothes laying them next to the pool and held the coin tightly in his hand and divided under the water. He could almost swear he saw holograms under the water.

Then heard the woman's voice again and saw a hologram of her. She looked the evil space witch that was shown on TV. _"Tommy, I am Rita Repulsa."_ He held his breath as he looked straight at her. _"I am your emprise and you will only serve me and my husband, Lord Zedd. You are my evil green ranger."_

He felt waves of evil green energy go through his body and gain control of him. "How may I serve you?" Tommy asked in an evil voice.

 _"You will join me and help me destroy the power rangers," Rita answered. "And the city of Angel Grove, as well as anyone who stands in my way."_

"Your wish is my command."

 _"You will command the dragon zord."_ He saw an image of a mechanical dragon destroying a city. _"This zord will help you battle against the power ranger's mega zord."_

"I won't let you down."

 _"You better not! If you do, you'll be greatly punished."_

Tommy swam back up to the surface as he felt the coin shake in his hand. He stepped out of the water and felt more green energy waves go through his body. Seconds later, the green ranger stood in his place.


	5. What's Wrong With Tommy?

Tommy woke up the following morning on his back porch next to his swimming pool. The previous night he had the whole entire house to himself and purposely broke all his parents' rules. But, there was something strange about his coin. For some reason, it had power and he saw holograms of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd when he got an urge to put the coin under the water. But, he could have sworn when he got out of the pool he transformed into a green power ranger. "What did I do last night?" he asked himself as he stood up. He picked up his clothes and walked inside the house. It was 6:00 AM, the time he would be getting up for school. He had a shower to take, get ready for school, and eat breakfast. As he stood there he felt evil energy flow through his body and it took over him. He was never allowed to eat ice-cream for breakfast, but he ate it for dinner last night and he though there would be nothing wrong with eating ice cream for breakfast. After he ate an ice cream up, an orange sorbet push-up pop, an ice cream sandwich, and a chocolate pop, he went upstairs to get ready for school.

* * *

Aisha stood at her locker getting her books and materials for first period. "Hey, Aisha!" Kimberly greeted as she tapped her on the shoulder. Aisha jumped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aisha replied as she closed her locker. "You were so quiet and I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Sorry," Kimberly apologized as she opened her locker. "I'm just really excited today. After school, Tommy and I are going on our first official date. I spent an hour trying to find the prefect outfit to wear. How do you think I look?"

"I think you look great," Aisha complimented as she looked at Kimberly in a pink long sleeve tee shirt, a denim knee length jumper dress, white stockings, and brown dress boots. "Tommy's going to love your outfit."

As they were heading back to their first period class, they saw Tommy standing at his locker. He appeared as if he had not gotten enough sleep the night before. Aisha just stood there really surprised about Tommy's appearance. He usual came to school neatly groomed dress in a pair of jeans or khakis, with a tee shirt or Henley with a button-down shirt. But, he looked different today. He was dressed a white long sleeve tee shirt with a V-neck. His shirt appeared as if it was wadded up and covered in wrinkles. He had on a pair of baggy flared out green jogging pants. His hair was pulled back in its usually pony tail, but his hair looked uncombed. "Is it just me or did Tommy's dressing style change?" Aisha whispered to Kimberly.

"Let me go talk to him," Kimberly answered. She walked over to Tommy and noticed he covered in muddy water and mud. The whole front of Tommy's shirt was brown and there was a tear in his shirt. His pants were covered in mud. There was also huge hole in his pants. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay!" Tommy snapped as he crossed his arms. "I've just had rough morning! There wasn't any hot water and I had to take a cold shower. I had to brush my teeth with arm and hammer tooth paste, which I hate! I couldn't find the iron to iron my clothes. So, I became very frustrated and wadded up my clothes. When I found the iron, I didn't have to change because I was going to be late for school. The tire on my truck blew so, I had to stop at the car repair shop and leave my truck there! Guess how long it it's going to be until I get my truck back?!"

"This afternoon?" Kimberly guessed as her eye brows rose and she couldn't understand why Tommy would take his anger out on her. "I can drive you to get your truck-"

"IT WON'T BE READY THIS AFTERNOON!" Tommy yelled as he punches a locker. "It won't be ready until Saturday because there are other cars in the shop. I tried to call Billy to come get me and he was already at school. Then I tried to call you and you didn't answer your phone. So, I had to walk to school and guess what happened. While I was walking to school, someone drove through a puddle of muddy water and it splashed all me. Then I slipped and fell in mud when a was a block away from school!"

Kimberly walked closer to him and she took hold of his hand. "Tommy," she began as she looked into his eyes angry eyes as they flashed green again. "Everything will be okay. I drove to school this morning and you can ride with me this afternoon. I can take you home and come get for school in the morning. You will have a way to get to school."

Tommy stopped and just stood there for a few seconds. He was fighting to regain control. Ever since he found that coin, everything had gone wrong. As he stood there, he felt the coin vibrating in his pocket. Maybe the coin was unlucky or maybe it had power that could take control of his mind and control him. "Look, I'm sorry I took my anger on you," he started as he pulled her into a hug. "Something happened and I can't explain it at school. I really need to talk to someone and I can't talk to my parents because they won't understand. It's like Jekyll and Hyde and this is scaring me."

* * *

Meanwhile at the moon Rita and Zedd were spying on Tommy. Rita picked up a glass vase and threw it against the wall and watched it shatter into many pieces. "He's about to tell her about the coin!" Rita shouted as she spits on the floor. "If he tells her, everything will be ruined!"

"Not on my watch!" Zedd shouted as pointed his Z staff in the air and sparks came out of it. "I've added evil energy to the coin. It will start to control him the minute he comes close to even speaking of the power coin."

* * *

Back at the school, Kimberly and Tommy were walking to the youth center for break. He almost told her before first period, but the bell rang and they had to get to class. There was no way, he was going to try to pass her a note in class. He knew there was a chance that someone could see it. She asked him to tell her on the way to second period. But, he wouldn't do it because the hall was crowded.

"Tommy, please tell me what it is?" Kimberly begged as she squeezed his hand. "You don't have to be afraid to talk to me. We've been there for each other ever since the day were born."

"I know," Tommy said took a seat at the back table in the youth center. "You're the only person that I can trust with this. But, I am scared that-"

"-scared of what?" Kimberly questioned while she gazed into his eyes. "Please tell me what you are afraid of?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "That if you learn this horrible secret, you will no longer be my friend," he confessed. The next the he knew, she put her arms around him.

"That will never happen. I promise. Do you remember what you told me when my parents went through that nasty divorce and I was angry and was blaming myself," she paused as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. "And I took my anger out on you when I learned that he had another family and that was the reason he was gone half the time. The only reason he was staying was because of me, but his girlfriend told him that she wasn't going to let him see my sister, Katy and he chose the new family-"

"Kim, I remember," Tommy interrupted as he felt the coin vibrate in his pocket. "I told you that I'd still be there even if you said the most hurtful the you could think. I knew you were hurt and needed someone to talk to and I knew that there was a chance you'd take some of your anger out on me."

"That is when I realized that I was in love with you," she revealed. "I just never told you because I didn't think you'd feel the same way."

"Kim, as weird as this sounds, that is when I realized that I was truly in love with you," he confessed and she kissed him on the cheek. "I never told you for the same reason."

"Tommy, whatever you're going through, I don't want you to feel like you have to go through this alone," Kimberly started while she tucked a thread of hair behind her ear. "You were there for me and I'm going to be here for you."

"Okay, will you promise me a few things before I tell you?"

"Of course."

"If I become like Jekyll and Hyde and I hurt you in anyway, I want you to realize I can't control what happening with me. Just promise me you won't give up on me or quit being my friend."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will never tell anyone about this? If anyone finds out it, I'll never be able to show my face in public again."

"I promise."

"Okay, what is going on with is-" Just as he reached into his pocket and his fingers wrapped around the coin, he felt waves of evil energy go through his body. "You, know what? I have changed my mind!"

"Tommy, what's wrong with you?" Kimberly asked as he got up from the table and started to walk away. "Why are you suddenly having mood swings suddenly?" She quickly got up and from the table and caught up with him and took hold of his hand.

"I said it didn't concern you!" he shouted as he smacked her hand.

"Tommy, please!" Kimberly begged as she walked closer to him and tried to hug him. "Let me help you!"

"I said I don't need any of your help!" Tommy shouted as he shoved her back and she feel back on the floor. "I am a big boy and can take care of myself."

Billy was standing at his locker and was stunned when he saw Tommy push Kimberly back. "Tommy!" he gasped as he ran over to Kimberly and helped her up. "That was uncalled for! Just because you have problem doesn't give you the right you to be so nasty and hateful!"

"Who do you think you are?" Tommy asked as he glared at Billy.

"No body," Billy answered. He had no idea what was going on with Tommy. But, this was just so unlike him. He had known Tommy since preschool and he had never seen Tommy be nasty or be aggressive before. "I just didn't like seeing you treat Kimberly like this! She has been your best friend for as long as I can remember. Why are you turning around and treating her like this?!"

"Billy, you are always doing something to get five minutes of attention! Aren't you?" Tommy hissed while more evil energy went through his body. "You're always trying be Mr. Prefect. In class, you take pride in being Mr. Know-It-All! News Flash, you aren't as smart as you think you are-"

"Tommy, please stop! "Kimberly interrupted with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, whose side are you on?" Tommy remarked as he watched a tear stream down her face. She just stood there with tears streaming down her face. "I get it, you choose him?" Before they could say anything, else Tommy walked away. He went by Ms. Appleby's class and acted like he was sick so he could leave school early. After he got permission to leave school, he left the building as quickly as he could.

Tommy ran as fast he could to the Angel Grove Park. He was so angry, he grabbed his shirt and ripped it off his body. Waves of green energy went through his body and he dropped to his knees. The next minute, he was morphed into the evil green ranger.

* * *

Tommy woke up behind a bush and stood up. He noticed he was in the park, but the park benches and picnic tables were destroyed. It appeared as if he sliced them like onions. He continued to walk through the park and noticed all the swings were cut down and things were written all over the slides. A bucket of green paint was lying next to the slide and he took a closer look. It was in his hand writing and things like "Long Live Rita and Zedd" were written all over the slide. The paint brush that he used was laying on the bottom of the slide.

"What have I done?!" Tommy gasped as he looked at all the damage that he did to the park. He had to get away. He couldn't go back to school or stay at home. There was a chance he could hurt someone and he didn't want to risk it. So, he went home quickly packed his hiking backpack with hygiene items, a sleeping bag, a tent, food that was in a package, some bottles of water, juice that came in box, and a few outfits. Tommy quickly sent the school a fax on his mother's fax machine saying that Tommy was ill and would be out of school for a few weeks. Then he grabbed his backpack and left his house. "I'll be back when I can."

He walked down the street and stopped in front of Kimberly's house. Tommy hated to leave without telling his best friend good bye. "I'm so sorry Kim," Tommy whispered while he quickly walked by her house. He couldn't take a chance of anyone seeing him. He thought of a place that he could go where there weren't any people around. There was a forest that he could cut through to get to his uncle's cabin without being spotted. He thought that he would go camp out in the forest for a few days to avoid being found and then go on to his uncle's cabin. Tommy also knew in that forest was a river and a huge waterfall. Behind the waterfall, there was a cave with a huge hot spring. It would be the perfect place to take his baths and go swimming in. No one else knew about it, well other than Kimberly. When she was sick with chickenpox their second-grade class went on a camping trip and Tommy went exploring while everyone else was asleep and he found the secret cave. Thankfully, Kimberly didn't know its location, all she knew about it was what Tommy told her. It would be very unlikely that she or anyone else would go there.

* * *

Back in the youth center, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were sitting around a table talking, while they were watching the news. "I can't believe Tommy would act that way," Kimberly sighed as she covered her face with her hands. "I've never known him to ever be aggressive or hateful."

"Maybe there is a side to him that we don't know about," Rocky suggested as his eyes were locked on Adam. All day, Adam had been very quiet, he looked worried, and devastated. In Ms. Appleby's class, Adam wasn't paying attention and seemed to be day dreaming. Luckily, they were watching a video and Rocky had let Adam copy his notes. "He even ditched his 3rd, 4th, and 5th period class. He must have been pretty mad."

"He went home sick," Kimberly defended while she smoothed down her skirt. "Ms. Appleby asked me if I'd make sure that Tommy got a copy of the notes."

"Speaking of notes, Adam, did you copy my notes?" Rocky questioned.

Adam looked up from his library book. "Yeah, I did," he confirmed as he gave Rocky back his text book. "Thanks for letting me borrow them. I've just been really trouble today. My dad got injured at the mine last night. I don't know any of the details, yet. We got a call early this morning."

"NO WAY!" Ernie cried as he faced the TV.

All five of the rangers walked over to the counter and took a seat. "Ernie, what's going on?" Billy asked as they took a seat. All Ernie did was point at the TV and they all started watching the news.

"The Angel Grove Mine, Construction site has been closed down due to investigation," the reported stated. "Late last night there was an explosion and two of the guards were attacked by someone. And then more trouble has struck Angel Grove. Some has destroyed the benches, picnic table, and swings at the park. The only clues we have are the messages written on the slide."

A close-up picture of the slide appeared on the TV. The sliver slide was vandalized with green paint and police tape was blocking off the slide and the playground until everything was investigated.

* * *

At distance, the waterfall appeared as if it was a quiet white stream flowing over the bumpy outcrops. But as Tommy drew closer the sound began to increase slowly until he was several feet away from it. "This is better than my uncles cabin," Tommy said in a delighted tone. He remembered when he first found it and shouted when he fell into water since it was foggy that night. The ear-splitting roar of the waterfall, made it impossible to for anyone to shout over each other. Tommy broke out into a run and ran straight into the waterfall, only in seconds, he was wet as if he was out in a heavy down pour. The cave looked just the same as it did before, empty, deserted, and there were torches on the wall that light the cave up. Tommy threw his hiking backpack down and walked over to the huge hot spring. It quickly dawned on him that he would be reported missing and they always asked when the person was last seen and what they were wearing. Tommy looked down at his body. His chest was bare since he didn't even bother to put on a clean shirt since he was in a hurry and his old shirt was laying in the park. That would throw people off. But, he was still wearing his green jogging pants. He lost his flip flops in the forest while he was running, so it wasn't a big deal since he had rain boats and a pair tennis shoes in his backpack. Tommy ripped the pants off his body along with his boxers and threw them in the corner. His green power coin began to glow and he was immediately drawn to it. He took the coin out of his pocket and just stared at it.

He put it down on the ground and opened his hiking backpack and got out a small photo album. Tommy sat down on the cave floor and began to go through the photo album. He smiled when he came to the very first picture. Two new born babies were laying on a hospital bed. One was in pink pajamas and the other one had one a pair of white pajamas with green dinosaurs. Both were snuggled up together fast asleep. "I wish you were here, Kimberly," Tommy whispered as he looked through the album of his favorite pictures of him and Kimberly together, along with Jason Trini, Zack, and Billy. After he finished looking through the album, he put it back in his hiking backpack. Tommy walked back over to hot spring and stepped in it. There was something that he didn't notice the first time. The spring was like an actual swimming pool and got deeper and deeper. He was curious to see if there was anything under the water or if it came out to another place. So, he dived under the water swam until he came to tunnel. His heart began to leap with excitement and he swam through the tunnel until he saw lights up ahead. Tommy swam up to the surface and came out in another cave. He walked through the small cave and got to the entrance. Tommy stepped out into the open and saw he was in the area where his uncle's cabin was. "This perfect, I can stay behind the waterfall or at my uncle's cabin."

* * *

Kimberly was sitting in front of the TV with Aisha. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Hello, Jan," greeted Caroline as she opened the door.

Jan had tear marks all over her face. "The school contacted me and asked what was wrong with Tommy," Jan sobbed as she cried into Caroline's shoulder. James walked in and put his arms around his wife. "I had no idea what they were talking about." She threw her arms around her best friend and started crying.

"Jan, what's going on?" Caroline asked as she saw Kimberly and Aisha walking over to her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kimberly questioned as she felt fear all over her body. "Is Tommy okay?"

Jan let go off Caroline and walked over to Kimberly and put her arms around her. She knew she had to be the one to tell Kimberly about Tommy. "Kimberly," Jan choked as she tried to compose herself. "I found a message on the table and Tommy has ran away."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed as Aisha wrapped her arms around her. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know," Jan replied as she watched her son's best friend go pieces. "I've already contacted the police and they are looking for him."

"I've got to find him!" Kimberly realized when it dawned on her that Tommy ran away due to what was troubling him. The door was wide open and she saw it was pouring down rain. She quickly ran to the closet and grabbed her rain coat and zipped it up as far it would go.

"Kimberly, where are you going?" Caroline asked when she saw Kimberly put her hood up and ran out the door.

"I'm going to go look for Tommy!" she shouted back. Kimberly knew she had to find him and find out what was going on. It was just so unlike him to run away and she had an idea of where he went. He had once told her about a place he found back in second grade. She remembered when he told her about the place that he found in the woods, no one else knew where it was. If he wasn't there she was going to go to his uncle's cabin. She wasn't going to sit around and let him suffer from whatever was troubling him. "I'll be back as quick as I can!"


	6. The Next Destruction

"Kimberly! Come back!" Caroline shouted as she watched Kimberly disappear into the storm. "Come back!"

"What else could go wrong?" Jan sobbed covering her face with her hands, while James pulled her into his arms. Before Jan left for training everything all was well. Tommy had told her he was going to reveal his true feelings to Kimberly and he was nervous. But, she expected that he'd be nervous since he was talking about his feelings, which he normally didn't do. It just didn't make sense that something could happen overnight that would make Tommy runaway. "My son is gone and is probably out in that storm! Now Kimberly has gone after him!"

Aisha slipped on her rain coat and walked to the door. "I'm going to go out and see if I can find Kimberly," she began as Rocky pulled up into the drive way. "I've called Rocky, Adam, and Billy a few minutes ago. We're going to drive around town to see if we can find Kimberly. Hopefully, we'll be able to find Tommy too. You can get in the car and come with us."

"Jan and I have to go to the police station and talk with the police," James started. He was trying to be strong for his wife, but, everyone could tell he was just as upset as she was because his face was covered in tear stains and his eyes were puffy and red. "We have to take a picture of Tommy down there."

James turned to face Aisha. "What was Tommy wearing today?" he asked in a worried voice.

"He was wearing a pair of green jogging pants, a white long sleeve tee shirt with green stripes going down the sleeves, and a pair of green flip flops," Aisha began while three pairs of eyes were locked on her like radar. "However, his dressing habits were off-"

"Are you saying my son didn't come to school neatly groomed!?" gasped Jan as she looked at Aisha. "How dare you say that! My son is always neatly groomed and-"

"Jan, let Aisha talk," James stated. "We need to this information when we go to the police station."

All of them faced Aisha. Beads of sweat were running down Aisha's face as she was trying to find the words to say. "His jogging pants were baggy and they had a hole in the knee. The whole front of his shirt was brown and it had a tear in it-"

"How did he get that way?!" Jan interrupted as she took a seat on the couch. She crossed hers arms and was tapping her foot. "He always drives to school."

"He told Kimberly that he got a flat tire and had to take it to the repair shop," Aisha continued as she took a seat in the arm chair. Caroline took a seat next to her. "He wasn't able to get a hold of anyone to come get him so he had to walk to school. Tommy said someone drove through a puddle of muddy water and it splashed all over him. Then when he was a block away from school, he slipped and fell in mud."

"Aisha, how was he wearing his hair?" James asked as he put his arm around Jan.

"It was pulled back into a pony tail, but it wasn't combed," she replied. "That's all I know about his appearance. But, I heard that he got into an argument with Kimberly and Billy before he left school."

Jan stood up and grabbed her rain coat and umbrella. "I think you need to come down to the police station," Jan declared as she tried to compose herself. The doorbell rang and Billy walked in. "Billy, I heard that Tommy lost his temper with you and Kimberly. What happened?"

Everyone turned towards Billy. He had come into get Aisha so they could go look for Kimberly. But, he had no idea that he'd be answering questions. "For some reason, Tommy was having mood swings and he smacked Kim's hand and shoved her down. I sensed there was something troubling him since she kept begging him to let her help him," testified Billy as water was dripping from his rain coat. He had no idea what to tell them about what was troubling Tommy, because Kimberly said she didn't even know exactly what it was troubling him. "Then I walked over to Tommy and tried to reason with him. He said I was always trying to get attention, I was trying to be Mr. Prefect, and I was Mr. Know it all. Kimberly stepped in and asked him to stop insulting me. Then Tommy asked her to take sides and didn't answer him-"

"-Did he say anything else?" James asked as his wife was rocking back and forth. She appeared to be in a daze since she was having a really hard time believing what she was being told about her son.

"He told Kimberly he got her point that she chose me over him," Billy nervously said. "Then Tommy stormed off and when we got to Ms. Appleby's class, she told Kimberly that Tommy went home and to see he got the notes that we were taking in class."

"Billy, I believe that you should come to," James declared as Jan Aisha walked out the door and got in James' truck. "We have to go to police station."

"I'll come," Billy agreed. "First let me go tell Rocky and Adam to go on and start looking for them."

Billy pulled his hood up and he saw Adam roll down the window on the passenger side of Rocky's truck. He stepped out into the down pour. Tiny grey rain pellets of water were come down fast hitting everything in its path. The wind howled and the tree branches began to dance in the wind. "You all go on and go search for Kimberly," Billy explained when he reached Rocky's truck. "The Oliver's want me and Aisha to go to the police station to feel out a police report. We'll meet you as soon as we can. I'll contact you find out where you and Aisha and I will teleport to your location, so you don't have to stop come and get us."

"Adam and I will go on," Rocky informed Billy. He had heard on the radio that the green ranger was out roaming the city and there was a chance that they could run into him somewhere. "You know about the green ranger?"

"Yeah, I saw on TV that he is out roaming around in the city," Billy gulped as he feared that they would meet him. "If you run into him, contact us immediately and we'll get there to help you as so as we can."

Rocky and Adam pulled out of the Hart's drive way and traveled along the busy high way. "I'm going to go drive around and see if I can find Kimberly," Caroline informed, as she got in her car. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find Tommy as well."

Billy got in the Oliver's truck along with Aisha and closed the door. "Good luck, everyone," Aisha and Billy whispered as they all went different directions.

* * *

Kimberly ran through the sliver water puddles as she continued looking for Tommy. The rain was cold and freezing as it made contact on her skin. "Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she walked through the park. The path that she was running through was covered in muddy water. "Tommy! Where are you!?" Droplets of salty tears were soaking on her eye lashes as she started heading to the forest which was a 30-minute walk. Everyone else was in doors or at least she thought. If anyone saw her, the only clues that would give away her sadness were the pinkness of her eyes and the rain and tears that were mingling on her face.

A flash of green light appeared at the edge of the forest and the green rangers was wondering around. "It's morphing time!" Kimberly shouted as she held her morpher up in the air. "Pterodactyl!" The pink ranger stood in Kimberly's place which grabbed the green ranger's attention.

"Prepare to be destroyed, pink ranger!" hollered the green ranger as he charged towards her. A beam of red, black, yellow, and blue light appeared in the park. "Better yet, I'll destroy all of you at once!"

The five teens got out their lasers and started firing at the green ranger. But, he was much stronger than they realized. He could whip around corners as if he had super speed, which helped him dodge everything that was fired at him. He started throwing punches at Aisha since she was the closet ranger that he could get to first. Aisha was dodging the punches the best she could but was taking many in hits in the chest. She drew her laser gun at the green ranger and started firing her laser at him. Beams of light went fast through the air as the green ranger was finally taking some damage.

"Now, it's my turn!" Rocky cried as he drew out his power sword. He charged at the green ranger, but the green ranger disappeared like the speed of light. All of them looked around and he was nowhere to be found. "I guess he left."

"I'm afraid I didn't!" shouted the green ranger as he snatched Rocky's sword out of his hand and struck him across the chest.

Kimberly was tired of this stupid green ranger showing up and causing trouble. If he hadn't have showed up, there was a chance that she could have found Tommy by now. "I've had enough!" she shouted as she pulled out her power bow and pointed an arrow at him. Just as she shot the arrow at the green ranger, he jumped up in the air and the arrow hit the middle of a tree.

"Everyone, I think it's time we get the power blaster!" Rocky shouted as the green ranger appeared in the front of the forest and started charging at them again. "Get your weapons out!"

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

They aimed the power blaster straight at the green ranger and fired it at him, but he disappeared again. "Where did he go now?" Adam questioned as he looked around to see where the green ranger was.

"Over there!" Rocky pointed out as he pointed at a Tree. The green ranger was standing at the top branch. He pulled out a sword and immediately attacked Adam bringing the sword down and struck Adam in the chest sending him flying backwards into the monkey bars. Adam slowly stood up as he was catching his breath. The green ranger was charging at him again, but Rocky got in the way and pulled his sword out struck Rocky hard in the chest knocking him down to the ground. This evil green dude was faster than all five pairs of their eyes could trace.

Kimberly spun around and starting charging at the green ranger with Billy behind her as Aisha went to aide Adam and Rocky. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it in the middle of the park. The other four rangers were trapped in the smoke and couldn't see anything outside. Kimberly was the only ranger not in the smoke.

"Now, it's you and me, pinky! You're going down!" hissed the green ranger as he snuck up behind Kimberly and flipped her over. Kimberly growled as she stood up and jumped in the air and kicked outwards and kicked the green ranger in the chest. "I meant for that to happen! Now it's my turn!" He pulled his dragon dagger and started playing it. A special laser gun appeared in his hand and he started firing it. Suddenly, Kimberly was being struck over and over by laser arrows sending her flying through the air and she crashed to ground as she demorphed the moment she hit the ground.

She was lying face down on the ground and the green ranger walked over to her. "We're not through yet," warned the green ranger as he walked by her. "I want to battle you and you alone?"

"If I refuse?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I have the person you love," informed the green ranger. "You have 24 hours to make your decision. If you are smart, you will come to the forest. I am in the cave behind the waterfall. You will not tell anyone what I've told you." A beam of green light shot up into the air and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, the other four rangers called down their powers and went over to Kimberly. She was on her knees panting. "Are you okay?" Aisha asked as she helped Kimberly up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she lied as she was taking deep breaths. Her heart was pounding as fear was screaming all through her body. She wondered how long it had been since Tommy fell into the green ranger's evil clutches. She had to get to Tommy as quickly as she could without anyone trying to stop her.

"Aisha and I went down to the police station with Jan and James," Billy said while his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. "We had answer some questions about when we last saw him and what he was wearing when we last saw him. The police are still looking for him and haven't found him yet."

* * *

The following morning, Kimberly decided that she was going to skip school to go search for Tommy. The sky was still dark as she looked out the window. On the TV, the weather man reported that it was going to be a very windy day in Angel Grove. And there was a possibility of rain. Kimberly walked over to her closet and got out a dark pink tee shirt, jeans, and a pink plaid flannel shirt. After she laid her out she quickly showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a pink puffy hair scrunchie.

Caroline was down stairs cooking breakfast. "I got a call from Jan this morning-"

Kimberly's heart leap as soon as she heard that. Hopefully Tommy had found a way to escape from the green ranger and was made it back home. "-Let me guess, Tommy's home," Kimberly interrupted in a cheerful voice. "After breakfast, I'm going to go see him."

"If wish that was true," Caroline said as she watched Kimberly cover her face with her hands. "They're still looking for him." She laid a piece of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon on the plate and placed in front of Kimberly. Then she got her breakfast and took a seat next to her daughter.

"Do you think he's okay?" Kimberly asked in worried tone as she began to eat her breakfast.

"I'm praying that he is," Caroline stated. "I'm worried about him too. He's like a son to me."

* * *

She went to school like normal, but today she went early. Kimberly placed her book bag in her locker and headed outside and got her rain coat out of her car. The wind rocked her back on her heels as her raincoat began to flap. A loud bell rang and school was officially in session. Pulling her hood up, she walked down the block until she reached the park.

"I'm coming, Tommy," she whispered as she broke out in a run and ran all the way to the forest. Once she reached the forest, multi colored leaves were soaring through the air. The winded sounded in a loud road, causing everything in its path to shake in fear. Even the squirrels who were gathering acorns dropped their acorns and went inside their tree in fear. She walked through the woods until she found a stream. That meant the waterfall wasn't too far from her. She broke out in a run and flowed the stream, until she heard waves crashing and pounding on the surface.

Her eyes landed on a waterfall that was coming down at a very fast pace. Huge slippery rocks were standing in a straight line as if they were the path to the secret cave. Kimberly quickly jumped on one of the rocks. For a second she nearly lost her balance as her feet hit the slippery surface. Slowly and carefully she jumped from rock to rock until she was in front of the waterfall. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into the water fall and landed on a stone like floor. She slowly got up and viewed her surroundings.

The cave was lit up with torches on the wall and sitting in the corner was a green hiking backpack, and a green sleeping bag. Sitting next to the sleeping bag was a tall handsome boy dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt, and a green flannel shirt. "TOMMY!" she cried as she ran over to her best friend threw her arms around him.

"Kimberly?" Tommy gasped as he wrapped his arms around her. He was over joyed to see her and have his closet friend with him. But, he was also worried because he was worried about her safety. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," she answered as tears were running down her face. "We have to leave-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted as he felt her kiss him on the cheek. "I can't go."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly questioned as she took a seat next to him. "Yes, you can go. The green ranger isn't here. Let's go before we're caught-"

"-Kim," he interrupted again. "The green ranger is already here."

She grabbed his hand and they both stood up. "What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked in a confused voice. "It's just me and you. He's probably out somewhere. Tommy, please come with me."

"-Kim," he said in a nervous voice when he noticed they were holding hands. "There's something I have to tell you. What I am about to tell you is... I know you are the pink ranger."

Her jaw dropped as soon as he said that. She had never told him that she was the pink ranger. As her heart began to pound her eyes began to tear up as she suddenly realized the truth and why he ran away. "Tommy, are you really?"

He walked over to his hiking backpack and got out the gold coin and placed it in her hand. Kimberly looked down at the coin as she saw the dragon symbol on it. The coin began to glow green and she threw it across the room. "Tommy, you're the green ranger?!" she gasped as she looked into his chocolate eyes.


	7. Storm in the Truth

Tommy felt his heart shatter just by watching Kimberly go to pieces as she finally realized the truth. "I'm afraid so," he confessed while he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "That's why I've been acting so strange-"

Kimberly wiggled her way out of his arms and stepped back from him."-When did all of this happen?" she asked when she took in a sharp breath and crossed her arms. "Tommy, please tell me."

"After I found the coin in the mine cart in the mine tunnel," he began. They took a seat on the floor on opposites sides." When I got back home I started acting crazy and I actually talked to Rita-"

"How?" Kimberly gasped as her eye brows rose and fear took over her face. "You weren't teleport to her castle, were you?"

Tommy pulled his hair back and a terror also took over his face as well. "I got an urge to put the coin under the water in my swimming pool. I divided down to the bottom of my pool and saw holograms appear out of nowhere. The next thing I knew I was the green ranger."

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Kimberly questioned. She turned her face when her eyes started to burn with tears. Tommy watched her wipe her face with her hand. "You could have just told me instead of-"

"-Kim," he interrupted and he go up and took a seat next to her. "I wanted to tell you. I had no idea how to even begin to start, so I reached into my pocket and was about to pull out the coin. When my fingers wrapped around the coin I felt evil energy go through my body. It took control of me and the next thing I realized was that I was being aggressive towards you and said horrible things to you and Billy."

"Why did you run away?"

"After I was at the park and destroyed the park benches, picnic tables and damaged some of the playground equipment," Tommy revealed. A flash of green light appeared in his eyes. He watched Kimberly's mouth drop at that very moment. "I can't control these powers and I can become the green ranger at any time. Please believe me, I don't want to use these powers for evil. I left to prevent from hurting the people that I care about."

"Tommy, how long have you known that I'm the pink ranger?" Kimberly asked with all the courage that she had inside her body. She continued to stare down at the floors. Her eyes were beginning to be red and puffy look.

He moved closer to her and took hold of her hand. "I didn't know until I saw you demorph and laying on the ground," he said truthfully. Tommy felt her fingers lace up with his. "When I saw it was you, I felt something strange happen. I couldn't finish you off...because I'm madly in love you. That's why I left. Why did you come here?"

"I was really worried about you and I really missed you," Kimberly explained while she began to understand why Tommy was acting so funny. She knew in her heart that he was telling the truth and didn't want to be evil. He was scared and really needed some help now more than ever. "I had to know you were okay."

He dropped to his knees and started screaming out in pain. His eyes flashed green as he glared at Kimberly with an evil smirk. A bright beam of green light appeared in the room and Tommy morphed into the green ranger. "This is only the beginning!" he hissed as he slowly began to walk over to Kimberly. "Let's continue the fight."

"It's morphing time!" Kimberly shouted as she held her morpher up in the air. "Pterodactyl!"

Tommy pulled out his dragon dagger and began to play it like a flute and the next thing Kimberly knew was that she was standing against the wall. Both of her arms were stretched out and shackled to the wall. It was the same way with both of her legs. Laying on the floor was her power bow.

"Tommy," she started while glanced at him while tears were running down her face. Kimberly fought of the tears the best she could while she thought about the real Tommy. The one who was her best friends, had sleepovers with, the person who protected her during a tornado when they were trapped on the playground, and all the other good traits he had. "This isn't you."

"How do you know?!" he demanded as he glared at her in anger.

"We've known each other since we were new born babies," she explained while watching the green ranger take a seat in front of her. "You'd never act this way if you weren't under Rita and Zedd's spell. Please, release me! And I'll help you."

"If I release you, you will run away," Tommy warned as he watched the pink ranger struggle to get free. "I know you will."

"No, I won't," Kimberly promised while glancing at Tommy in his green ranger uniform. "Surely, you know that by now. Surely, you know that I love you..." The very minute Tommy heard those words, he dropped to his knees and let out another horrible scream before passing out.

* * *

Tommy woke up on the cold stone floor and sat up. At the very moment he stood up, his eyes feasted on the pink ranger chained to the wall. "Kimberly!" he cried as he ran over to her and freed her from her chains. Tommy quickly removed her helmet and saw she was unconscious. "Please, Kim! Please wake up!" He started to gently shake her and he watched her eyes slowly open.

"Tommy," Kimberly purred in a week voice as she gazed into his eyes. "I knew you could do it."

"When you said I love you, it was like I could regain control," he started while he just held her tight in his arms. Thankful that she was there with him. "Maybe feeling emotions of love could help me gain control back because I felt warm, happy, and loved. When I'm the green ranger, I only have anger, hate, and bitterness inside of me."

"Maybe you can learn to control you powers and you won't have to use your powers for evil," Kimberly suggested as she called her powers down. "Maybe, you could stay with me and we'll work on you learning to control your powers-"

"I can't go back like this, if anyone knew who I was I'd never be able to show my face in public again."

"Alpha and Zordon would be able to help you. Maybe they could remove the evil energy from the power coin," Kimberly suggested as he she grabbed his hand. "You could still be a power ranger and you'd be able to control your powers."

* * *

Rita stood at her balcony spying on Tommy and Kimberly with her trusty telescope. An evil smirk appeared on her face. "Zeddy, the pink ranger is running everything!" Rita complained after she stomped her foot and kicked a vase over.

Zedd got up from his throne and walked over to Rita placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can use this to our advantage," Zedd assured her. He began to spy on them too. He got out a green and pink candle and placed it on the table. "Tommy, maybe able to be get cut off from the coin, but I'll will not allow for him use his powers for good."

Striking a match, he lit the green candle. "What are those candles for?" Rita questioned as she watched the candle begin to burn.

"This will only allow him to use his powers for good for a short time," Zedd explained. "Remember we told him if he betrayed us, he would be punished?"

Rita's mouth curved into a smile and her eyes lit up. "When the candle is close to being burn out, we'll capture the pink ranger and only Tommy will be able retrieve her," he started while he continued to spy on them. "He may be able to reach her, but when he reaches her, his powers will be gone because he'll use them up quickly after going through some very difficult tasks before he reaches her. The pink candle will be burning and he'll have to choose between which candles. The minute he touches a candle he'll lose his powers."

"He may be able to come in here as the green ranger, but he won't stand a chance against us when he reaches us," smirked taking hold of Zedd's hand.

"Then when his powers are gone, he'll have to fight Goldar before can escape with her. I've been training Goldar every day to prepare him for his battle when he destroys his very first ranger. Then when Tommy's destroyed, Kimberly will become my evil bride."

* * *

A beam of pink and green light appeared in the command center. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Tommy gasped as they appeared in the command center. He had never seen a room that only had a floor and that only had computer consoles along the edge in a curved shape. "I've never seen anything like this." He walked around the room explore his new surroundings.

"Ay-yi-yi," cried Alpha the very minute he walked into the room. He immediately rushed over to the computer consoles and started to press some buttons. "We have an intruder in the command center!" A pink and orange light started blinking and started making a loud noise.

A force field appeared around Tommy, trapping him inside. "Hey, what's going on!" Tommy fretted when a circular force field appeared around him. There wasn't any room in the force field. So, Tommy had to stand in the tight space unable to move a muscle. A flash appeared in the room and Tommy saw a large floating head appear in the wide circular tube that sat in the middle of the command center. The head turned and faced Tommy. "Who are you?"

"I am Zordon," replied the floating head. "And this is my assistant Alpha 5."

Alpha started pressing some more green keys and the appearance of the green ranger appeared on the screen. "Ay-yi-yi! Why are you here?" Alpha asked when he turned to face Tommy. "And how did you get that power coin?"

Kimberly walked over to Alpha and put her hand on his shoulder. "Alpha, I brought him here," Kimberly explained while she tried to calm her robotic friend down. "This is my best friend and my boyfriend, Tommy Oliver. A few days ago, we went to the mine and he found a power coin. It was created by Rita and Zedd to make him the evil green ranger-"

"-I couldn't control these powers and I've done a lot of damage," interrupted Tommy while he stood perfectly still like a manikin in a clothing store. Bead of sweat were running down his face and he could feel his heart pounding on the bars of his rib cage. "I've even attacked my friends in the park the other day. I am ashamed of my actions and I want to use my powers for good."

"Tommy, Alpha has been running a back-ground check on you and you appear to be a model citizen, courageous, loyal, and trustworthy," Zordon stated as Alpha called down the force field. Tommy handed Alpha the coin.

"Can you remove the evil energy?" Kimberly prayed when she felt Tommy pull her into his arms.

"I think we can," Alpha answered as he put it in a special solution. "We'll just soak in this solution. When it's through soaking, we can check it with Billy's latest invention. He has invented a device that can detect items to see if they contain evil energy."

"Alpha, please call the other rangers to the command center," requested Zordon. "Tell them we have a new member on our team. And have Billy bring his invention."

Alpha contacted the other four rangers and they teleported to the command center.

* * *

A beam of yellow, red, blue, and black light appeared in the command center. "Here is the device that you requested," Billy said as he handed Alpha his invention.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy noticed that Tommy was standing next to Kimberly. "Tommy's our new team member," cheered Rocky as he walked over to shake Tommy's hand. "That's great! He will be a prefect addition."

"Welcome to the team," congratulated Adam as he was the second person to shake Tommy's hand. The very minute Adam shook Tommy's hand, he noticed that Tommy's face was covered in wrinkles and lines. He appeared to have cold sweat all over his forehead. He figured Tommy was just nervous about becoming a power ranger. "What color are you?"

"I was the evil green ranger," Tommy confessed with his hands tightening into fists. His heels and legs were shaking and he appeared to be rocking back and forth.

Aisha clapped a hand over her mouth, Rocky's mouth dropped, Billy's face went blank, and terror over took Adam's face. "You were the evil green ranger?!" gasped Aisha while she removed her hand from her mouth. "That must be why you ran away."

"It is," Tommy responded. He looked away as soon as he admitted the truth, while he constantly began he started to mess with his knuckles. "I was ashamed of what I had done. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt especially after I attacked you all at the park-"

"-he didn't volunteer for this," Kimberly interrupted. "He found the coin at the mine and didn't know what it until he morphed into the green ranger for the first time. He couldn't even control when he morphed either."

"So that is what caused him to change overnight," Billy realized when he thought back to Tommy being aggressive and saying all those nasty things to him and Kimberly. He walked over to the power coin soaking into the solution and looked at it. Waves of evil green energy were being drained from the coin.

Tommy walked over to the coin and stood by Billy. Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha followed. "Every time I felt those waves of evil green energy it was like I was Jekyll and Hyde," Tommy sighed while he hung his head. "The evil energy was so strong, I wasn't able to control myself until I heard Kim tell me that she loved me."

"Kim, I should've known that you skipped school to go look for Tommy!" Aisha smiled. She watched Kimberly turn her face while her cheeks were turning pink. Aisha walked over to her and put her hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

* * *

For the next few hours, all the rangers sat in the command center and talked about what Tommy experienced when he was the evil green ranger. He told them everything that happened starting from the minute he found the coin in the mine. While Tommy was telling them about his experience, Billy had taken the coin out of the solution and started scanning it. All the evil energy was gone and he could use it for good. From that moment, Tommy became a part of the team.

"Tommy, we have three rules to being a ranger. First, never go into battle unless Rita and Zedd force you too. Second, never use your power for personal gain. And finally, keep your identity a secret. Nobody may know that you are a power ranger," Zordon stated.

"Welcome to the team," congratulated Billy, while he shook Tommy's hand. "You are going to be a fine addition to our team."

The orange and pink sirens began to light up and sound. "What's going on Zordon," questioned Aisha.

"My senses tell me that Tommy's powers are limited," Zordon announced. "Rita and Zedd have found a to drain Tommy of his powers."

"How is that even possible?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, they have lit a green candle and if the flames burn out while in Rita and Zedd's possession, you will lose your powers for good," Zordon explained and he watched Tommy hang his head with disappointment.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Kimberly fretted while she wrapped her arms around Tommy.

"Zordon and I are looking into the matter right now and see what we can do regarding Tommy's power," informed Alpha. "In the meantime, Tommy will have to reserve his powers for the time being. Every battle he goes into will cause the candle to burn at a faster rate."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Things are just beginning to get interesting now that Tommy's powers are limited. Over the next few chapters Tommy, will begin to sense Rita and Zedd's plans by nightmares and realize that he is going to loose his powers when he has retrieve something that matters to him the most. Do you thing he'll find what it is? In the next few chapters it will also cover some of Tommy's moments as the green ranger. One of those events will be in a new version of the bloom of doom. It will stay close to the original episode but there will be some changes.**


	8. Bloom of Doom

A few weeks went by since Tommy joined the power rangers and learned his powers were limited. He only went into battle when he was really needed, so he could reserve what powers he had. Tommy feared that there would be a time that he would lose his powers during a very difficult battle because he kept having nightmares about losing his powers. But, he tried to stay busy to keep his mind off things. One of those things was starting a garden club with Kimberly.

The youth center was packed with students signing up for different clubs that they were interesting in. Aisha started a music club, Billy had started a science experiment club, Rocky and Adam started a karate club, and even Bulk and Skull started a club... which was finding out who the power rangers were. Aisha's club was a huge success as a long line of students signed up to sign up for the club. Her club included karaoke nights, a music festival, and a school talent show. However, no one was showing any interest in Tommy and Kimberly's club.

"Thanks everyone for signing up for my club," Aisha thanked as people were writing their names on the clip board. "Our first meeting will be this afternoon. We will be talking about ideas for the club. Someone has already suggested a summer jam." She watched as people were signing up for Adam and Rocky's club. Their first topic in the club would be self-defense. Billy had a lot of the science nerds signing up his club. All of them were suggesting that the first science experiment that they did was make mouse trap car. She turned to look at Kimberly and Tommy's club. They had put in a lot of hard work to advertise for their club. Tommy had brought in different types of flowers that they had planted. Both had been gardening together for years and could make anything grow. Kimberly even bought a new outfit to wear when they advertised for their club. She was dressed in a pink flower print jogging suit, and a dark pink flower print tank top. Kimberly even had her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a pink floral hair srunchie.

"Aisha, it seems like a lot of people are really wanting to have a music club," Kimberly complimented as she saw Aisha's smile from people complimenting her and telling her she had a really good idea. "I'm happy that you've had such a good turn out."

"I know," Aisha replied as she stood at her booth. "Isn't it great?"

"It sure is," Kimberly answered forcing a smile on her face. When Aisha turned away, Kimberly's smiled faded as she glanced into Tommy's eyes. "I wish there was someone left to join my club."

"Don't worry," Tommy assured her as he heard her let out a sigh. For the last few hours he had seen her rearrange the plants on the table, stare at the sign that they spent a lot of time on. "Someone will sign up."

"Are you sure that you got the correct information on the flyer you typed up and you turn it into Mr. Kaplan?" Kimberly asked when Tommy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, Beautiful," Tommy replied. He watched her glance at her clip board with no names on it.

"So, what if no one joins the club," Kimberly remarked while she stood at her favorite plant.

Bulk and Skull looked over to her and smirked. "You can't do much with just only one person?" Bulk snickered at he saw Kimberly stand there in disappointment. "Can you Ms. Flower Power? What's the matter, did your best friend get all of the club members."

"Somebody will show up," she argued as she watched a few people sign up for their club. "You just wait and see."

Tommy picked up her pink pen and wrote something down. Her face lit up when she saw Tommy writing on the clip board. Kimberly watched him lay the clip board down and grabbed it to see who joined the club. "Who joined your club?" asked Skull when he watched her stare at the clip board.

"I signed up," Tommy clipped as he felt anger inside him explode just from watching Kimberly get smart remarks from Bulk and Skull. "She has one new member in her club."

"That doesn't count," remarked Skull as he began to laugh with Bulk. "You signed up for your own club. If I were you, I'd go join someone else's club."

"That's it!" Kimberly shouted as her face turned red and she walked away. "No one is interested in my club. They are more interested in Aisha's club."

She took a seat at counter and Tommy joined her. "What will can I get for you today," Ernie asked when he walked over to the counter.

"The usual," Tommy answered. "One large Strawberry Banana smoothie. And it's on me."

Ernie walked away to make the smoothie. Kimberly gazed into Tommy's face. "Tommy, why did you sign up for your own club?" she questioned while he took hold of her hands.

"I wanted you to know that I wasn't going to back out on you," Tommy assured her. She gazed into his face and a weak smile appeared on her face. "So, what if no one else joins our club. We'll just work on our projects together like we've always done for years. We'll grow the best plants and design the best garden there ever was."

"Thanks, Tommy," she smiled weakly. She had always enjoyed gardening with Tommy since they were children. Even in the winter, they were planting flowers and different plants in Jan and James' green house. "I guess you're right."

* * *

There were two people very interested in Kimberly and Tommy's club. They weren't in the youth center, auditorium, or even in Angel Grove. They were on the moon spying Tommy and Kimberly. "Kimberly's touch of jealously is just what I need to put my plan into action," Lord Zedd acknowledged while he stood by Rita.

"That's an excellent plan!" Rita gasped as she turned away from her telescope. "But, I have an idea that would cause more damage!"

"What would that be?"

"I've heard Tommy telling Kimberly about his dreams," Rita began while she started looked through the telescope. "Why don't we not only turn her against Aisha, but Tommy as well."

"That's prefect!" Zedd roared as he took a seat back on his throne. "We'll take down flyers that Tommy posted and we'll exchange Kimberly's cactus plant with one of mine. A poison one and when she pricks her finger on it, it will turn her against her two friends. Kimberly's jealously will the cause of her own doom."

One of Zedd's putties brought him a cactus plant that looked like Kimberly's plant and he poured a potion on it. "Go exchange this plant with Kimberly's," he instructed.

* * *

A few minutes later, a putty appeared in front of the youth center. As soon as no one was looking the putty turned into a man. The man had curtains of long blonde greasy hair. He had on a pair of sunglasses and a heavy black coat, with an evil green he walked into the youth center. The man walked in and saw Tommy and Kimberly's table was empty. He grabbed Kimberly's favorite cactus with the three pink flowers and exchanged it with the poisonous one.

Tommy and Kimberly sat at the counter drinking the last sip of their strawberry banana smooth that they were sharing. "Let's go back to our table," Tommy suggested. "The day isn't over yet. Maybe someone will sign up." They got up from counter and headed back to their booth. On the way back, Kimberly bumped into the putty that was disguised as the tall blonde man. The putty glared at her behind his sunglasses as he walked away. No one was waiting at their booth and she let out a sigh and picked up her favorite cactus. She had no idea that she was holding Zedd's cactus and she accidently pricked her finger on one of the sharp thin needles. "Ouch," she cried. Green light began to sizzle around her hand and her eyes flashed green. Her mouth turned into a nasty smile as she walked over to Aisha's table. "Thanks a lot Aisha for stealing all of the students for your music club," Kimberly clipped as she watched Aisha face her with a shock on her face.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Aisha apologized as she was stunned at Kimberly's behavior. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Earlier Kimberly appeared as if she was happy for seeing all her success. "After my first meeting, I'll meet you and Tommy. All of us can go look for some members to join your club. How does that sound?"

Tommy took hold of Kimberly's hand and smiled at Aisha. "That sounds great," Tommy beamed as his eyes lit up. "We'd really appreciate that-"

"-we don't need any help!" Kimberly snapped. "Tommy and I are fully capable of doing it on our own. Unlike you, I can trust Tommy. He has never betrayed me or let me down." She stormed off to her table and took a seat.

Tommy followed Kimberly back to the table and took a seat next to her. "What's gotten into you?" Tommy questioned. He took hold of her hands and gazed into her beautiful doe eyes.

Mr. Kaplan walked in and headed over to their table. "Tommy, I told you a few days ago that they flyers were due," he informed as he watched Kimberly look at Tommy with shock and disbelief. "Did you turn them in?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaplan," Tommy quickly answered. He watched Kimberly's mouth drop in shock as soon as she heard the news. "I turned them to Ms. Reed on the due date. She said she'd make copies of them."

"That's funny, all the flyers that were made for each club was posted today," puzzled Mr. Kaplan. "I saw everyone else's flyers expect for yours and Ms. Harts." Before he could say anything else, the secretary got on the intercom and asked him to report to conference room for a meeting.

Kimberly mouth sat in a hard line and her eye brows rose. "What kind of game are you trying to play with me?!" she hissed while looking at Tommy with a face full of praise and disgust. "You said that you turned the flyers in! Maybe this is your fault why we don't have any club members. Did you have something else you wanted to do instead?"

"Kim, I've had a lot going on lately, but I turned the flyers in," Tommy assured her. What else could he say to her? He knew he turned them in for a fact and I saw Ms. Reed start to make copies. She ran them off on pink paper."

"I knew that you would use your dream about losing your powers as an excuse," she whispered in an angry voice. "I don't need your help in this club, I can do it myself. "

* * *

Billy, Adam, and Rocky, walked over to the table. "What's gotten into her?" Rocky questioned while he glanced at Tommy and Aisha. He could tell both were hurt and stunned. Tommy just hung his head while Aisha sadly stared at Kimberly's both. Billy just shook his head and Adam ran his fingers through his hair and frowned.

Bulk and Skull's club walked by them. "We are going to go around and record everyone's voice. We heard the power rangers talk and we're going to keep it up until we find voices that match what we heard," Skull stated he turned the tape recorder on.

"Enough," Rocky said as the microphone in his face. "We have a crisis going on with one of our friends."

Bulk walked around and stuck the microphone in Aisha's face. "Can't you see that we something else on minds right now?" Aisha remarked as she smacked the microphone out of her face.

They tried to put it in Tommy, Adam, and Billy's face, but they pushed the microphone out of their face. Bulk and Skull exchanged looks with each other. "Those five are definitely not power rangers," remarked Bulk as they walked over to Kimberly.

The microphone was shoved into Kimberly's face. "Get a life," she snapped while she was gathering up her flowers from the table.

"She is definitely not a ranger either," Skull declared as they moved on to record someone else.

Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked over to the counter. "Tommy, maybe these will cheer Kimberly up," Ernie suggested as he handed him some pink roses out of his vase. The five rangers walked over to Kimberly.

"Here are some flowers for you to put in your garden," Tommy said as he handed Kimberly the flowers. "I hope these cheers you up."

"Yeah," Rocky added. "It's a hassle to get into an argument with your best friends."

She snatched them out of Tommy's hand and threw them on the ground. "I hate flowers!" she snapped and she took off running outside. "And Tommy and Aisha aren't my best friends okay?!"

* * *

Kimberly was in the school's green house with her plants. She wiped the sweat off her face and took off her jacket. "Why am I wasting time with these flowers," she cried in frustration. "This is so dull."

She had no idea that Rita and Zedd were watching her from the balcony from the moon. "Zeddy, she won't think flowers are dull after she sees the monster we create from them," Rita snickered as she turned to look at Zedd.

Rita and Zedd crossed their magic staffs. "Behold the Bloom of Doom!" they cried. A flash of lighting came from their wands and a flower sprung up. It wasn't a normal flower. It walked on two legs and had long, thick, and slimy green vines, and its head was a bunch of flower. In a way, it looked like a Cyclops because it had an eye in the middle of its forehead.

The bloom of doom shook pollen from its blooms. "Feel the fire of my poisonous pollen!" the bloom of doom squealed in a high-pitched voice.

* * *

In the command center the pink and orange sirens began to go off. "Alpha check the viewing globe and see what has happened in down town Angel Grove," Zordon commanded. "I sense one of Rita and Zedd's evil creations are nearby."

Alpha turned and stared into the viewing globe and saw a funny looking flower monster in the park. All the patches of grass died as the monster walked across it. "It's the Bloom of Doom," Alpha cried as he watched the monster from the viewing globe. "It has fiery poisonous pollen. We need to Alert the power rangers."

At the youth center, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, and Billy heard their communicators go off. All of them stepped into the hall. "Come in Zordon, we read you," said Rocky.

"Zedd has sent his bloom of doom," informed Zordon. "Please morph and teleport to the park."

"I'm ready!" Tommy announced as he pulled out his morpher. "Let's get to the park!"

"Tommy, are you sure about this?" Aisha questioned as she turned to face him. "Do you think you should save your powers?"

"I already know there's a risk," Tommy replied. His mind was already made up. "I am going with you."

"It's Morphin time!" shouted Rocky.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

Meanwhile, Kimberly had gotten frustrated and walked out of the green house. She slipped her jacket on and started to head back to school. Her communicator beeped and she stopped to answer it. "Come in Zordon," she answered.

"You need to join the others in the park," he explained as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Alpha is teleporting you a special new weapon to fight the monster with."

A long stick with a long pink ribbon rolled up appeared in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Kimberly question while looking at her new weapon.

"You need to wrap the ribbon around the monster with a vine," Zordon replied.

"At least you aren't giving it to the club stealer Aisha or that back stabber Tommy," she remarked while brushing dirt off her jacket. She pulled out her morpher and held in the sky. "It's morphin time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

* * *

Kimberly teleported to the park and met her friends fighting off the putties. Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Billy charged at the putties. But, the monster started shaking and yellow pollen started shooting up in the air. Kimberly, and Aisha weren't in its path.

"What is this stuff?!" Rocky shouted as he felt the pollen burn his skin.

"It's a fire pollen!" cried Billy.

"It burns!" Adam yelled out in pain.

"This pollen is making me weaker!" Tommy screamed as he dropped to his knees.

Outside the storm of pollen, Aisha ran to the monster, but Kimberly got in the way. "Forget it!" Kimberly hissed while she pulled out her new weapon. "I have the prefect weapon to take out this ugly flower!" She snapped her wrist and a long pink ribbon began to twist and twirl through the air. The Bloom of Doom was all tangled up in the ribbon.

Tommy slowly got up and weakly made his way over to Kimberly and Aisha. "Good job, Kim," Tommy shouted as he pulled out his dragon dagger and Aisha pulled out her power daggers. "We'll take it over from here!"

Before Kimberly could say anything, Trini and Tommy's weapons struck the monster. The two-weapon burned through the ribbon and the Bloom of Doom was free again. It disappeared into cloud of pink blossoms. "Thanks a lot Aisha and Tommy!"

The Bloom of Doom appeared behind her. Kimberly quickly turned around threw the ribbon like lasso, but the Bloom of Doom quickly yanked the ribbon hard. Kimberly flew over the monster's head and was thrown on the ground close to where Tommy was.

"How does it feel to be so jealous, pink ranger?" remarked the Bloom of Doom. It stared into Kimberly tried to get up, but she couldn't resist considering the monster's eye. Tommy slowly stood and noticed that more putties were sent to the park. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy started to fight the putties. But, why weren't the attacking him or Kimberly.

He weakly walked over to Kimberly and kneeled. "Kim, let me help you up," Tommy offered while he held out his hand. But, Kimberly didn't answer instead she appeared to be in a trance. Tommy looked up and glared at the monster and immediately began to become dizzy and hypnotized by the Bloom of Doom.

"Kimberly! Tommy!" Aisha cried as her and the other rangers fought of the remaining putties. She started to run over to aide her friends; by the time she got there, the cloud vanished. Tommy, Kimberly, and the monster were gone.

"What happened to them?" Rocky asked as he caught up with Aisha. "They were right here a few minutes ago."

"Something tells me that this was a trap," Billy theorized when him and Adam reach Rocky and Aisha. "I have a feeling that the putties were sent down to prevent us from helping Tommy and Kim."

"Let's get back to the command center," suggested Adam.

* * *

A beam of red, yellow, blue, and black light appeared in the command center. "Zordon, what has Rita and Zedd done with Kimberly and Tommy?" Aisha asked while she removed her helmet and put it on the counter.

"Rita and Zedd have cast a spell on her and poisoned her with jealousy. Their plan was to make all of you fight each other," Zordon began. "I believe Rita and Zedd probably took this advantage to make help Tommy lose his powers quicker."

"Where are they?" Billy asked. He laid his helmet on the counter and walked over to Alpha.

"They aren't on earth or at Rita and Zedd's moon palace," Zordon answered.

Adam and Rocky walked over to Aisha and Billy. "Where are they?" Rocky asked as he placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder.

" They are in an interdimensional warp," revealed Zordon. He looked down at his rangers. All of them were watch Alpha at the command boards. "It will be nearly impossible to get to them. Alpha is working on solution. For now, all we can do is wait."

* * *

"Where am I?" Kimberly whispered as she slowly stood up and saw darkness was surrounding her. A grey thick and smoky cloud appeared around her knees like the waves of an ocean. Tall cactus with their arms stretched out wanting to snatch her began to come into view.

"Welcome to my garden," greeted the Bloom of Doom greeted as it appeared into view. "I hope you like this place because you will remain here forever!"

Kimberly quickly squeezed her hands into tight fists to keep from trembling. She heard familiars voice somewhere in the darkness. "Do you see where your jealously has brought you, Kimberly? To your Doom!" It was Rita and Zedd and their laugh roared and started to ring in her ears.

"You might as well give up," teased the Bloom of Doom while it jumped for joy waving its vines and blooms. "There is nothing anyone can do to help you now!"

"You honestly don't know who you're dealing with," Kimberly said through clenched teeth.

The Bloom of Doom started to wave its vine like arms. "Let's see how you will deal with this," the monster warned as it began to shake its head and a storm of pollen of fiery pollen shot out of its blooms. A yellow sticky substance blew up around Kimberly. She hit the ground in the sprinkling of particles.

"This pollen burns," she cried out in pain while she watched the monster enjoy watching her suffer.

"You can't fight me here!" shouted the monster as it watched Kimberly struggling to stand up.

In the meantime, Tommy regained consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood up and started to look around. He was surrounding in darkness and cactus' lined up on each side of the room.

"I HAVE TO FIGHT THIS!" It was Kimberly and it sounded like she was in trouble. Tommy looked around and spotted a pink speck in the middle of the room standing a few feet away from the ugly plant like monster.

"Fight this!" The monster threw its vine like arms out and grabbed Kimberly. She felt the vine's being to squeeze her like a snake crushing its prey.

His muscles were sore and he was still feeling weak from the pollen. But, he didn't care. He had to help Kimberly try to battle the monster. "KIMBERLY!"

The monster began to drag Kimberly closer to it. Kimberly dug her boots into the floor and fought as hard as she could. "My friends know you have me and will come for me!" she threatened while she continued to struggle to get free. "You'll never succeed!"

"You don't have any friends! teased the plant like monster as it was dragging her closer. "Remember you lost all of your friends' due to jealousy."

A laser shot out in the middle of the room and hit the monster. It released its vines and Kimberly was thrown back a few feet and she was thrown into someone, knocking both into the ground. As she got to her feet, she looked around to see who was there with her. She saw a person in a green body and helmet laying on the floor. Her heart leapt when she saw the gold shield. "TOMMY!" Kimberly cried as Tommy slowly stood up. "What are you doing here?!"

"I got here the same time you did. I couldn't resist considering the monster's eye." he panted and drew in a long breath. "The next thing I knew was that I was laying on the ground and heard you fighting this ugly plant. Please let me help you." A storm of pollen came flying in their direction. Tommy didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Kimberly out of the way and took felt the fiery pollen burn him instead. Kimberly charged right into the storm of pollen and began to feel pollen burn her as she made her way over to Tommy. He was laying on the floor panting hard.

"Tommy, I'm sorry for how I treated you," she apologized as she helped him up. "I hope you can forgive me. And I hope that Aisha will be able to forgive me."

"How touching!" snickered the Bloom of Doom as it threw out it's vines.

"Kim look out!" Tommy cried as he grabbed Kimberly's hand and they jumped over the vine. "Looks like it missed us."

The monster vanished and Kimberly and Tommy began to look all over for it. Kimberly heard a loud whip and saw a vine like arm go flying. She tried to push him out of the way, but the monster wrapped its vine around Tommy and Kimberly and slammed them to the ground. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she went over to him.

"I'm fine," Tommy replied as they took hold of each other's hand. Before Tommy could suggest that they pull out their weapons, the monster threw out a vine and it wrapped around both. The vines were much tighter this time. Kimberly and Tommy struggled in the tight grips of vine. Both were digging their boots into the ground as they were being drawn closer and closer to the monster.

* * *

Billy frowned as he walked over to stand by Alpha at the computer consoles. Alpha handed Billy the pages that printed out and he began to study them. He began to type some information into the computer and the others surrounded him. "We can reach them," he announced while he took a sigh of relief. "But, only Aisha is the only one who can do it."

"What do you mean?" Aisha gasped as she walked over to Billy.

"You need to throw your power daggers at a 90-degree angle from your shoulder," he explained. "If you are successful, your daggers will pierce right through the dimension."

"What about the spell of jealousy?" Aisha questioned as she grabbed her helmet.

Alpha was able to pull up an image on the viewing globe. "My senses tell me that the spell of jealousy was broken," Zordon began as he, the rangers, and Alpha had their eyes locked on the view globe watching Kimberly and Tommy struggling against the monster's vines. "Kimberly's will to help Tommy overpowered the monster."

"I'm morphing back into action!" Aisha declared as she put her helmet back on.

"Hurry, Aisha!" urged Zordon. "If Tommy and Kimberly stay in the interdimensional warp too long, they will be lost forever."

* * *

A column of yellow light appeared on the highest bridge of Angel Grove. She stared towards the park, which was the last place she saw Tommy and Kimberly. "I hope this works," she prayed as she took out her power daggers. And then she threw straight. There was a loud sound of another demission breaking open. Bright sparks began to sprinkle in the air. "KIMBERLY! TOMMY!"

"AISHA!" Kimberly and Tommy cried as she made her way over to them.

"You came!" Kimberly smiled.

"Of course," Aisha replied as four beams of colored light appeared behind her. "We're friends, right?"

"Always!" Kimberly said while shaking Aisha's hand. She pulled out her power bow and started to shoot arrows at the monster, while the others joined the fight.

"Power Blaster!" Aisha cried as the monster was getting ready to release more pollen.

"Power Ax!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!"

They fired the power blaster at the Bloom of Doom. It let out several cries as it exploded in the air.

* * *

The returned to the youth center and stood at their booths waiting to see if more students would sign up for their club. Students were lined up to join Kimberly and Tommy's club. It turned out that Tommy and Kimberly's flyers were thrown all over the boys' bathroom and someone found them and turned them into Mr. Kaplan. "I'm glad someone found these and turned these in," Mr. Kaplan told Kimberly and Tommy. "I'm glad everyone was able to find out where to go."

"It all worked out well," Kimberly smiled as Tommy wrapped his arm around her. "Our friends didn't give up until they found us."

The other rangers walked over to their booth smiling and happy that everything worked out for their friends. "Aisha, can you ever forgive me?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course," she replied. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were under one of Rita and Zedd's spells. Our friendship is as a rock."

Kimberly turned to face Tommy. "Tommy, do you still want to be in the club?"

"You know that I wouldn't back out on you," he assured her while gazing into her eyes.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy walked by the lake hand in hand. "Kim, I feared that I loose my powers today," he revealed. "I didn't tell you this-"

"Tell me what?"

"When I've been having my nightmares, we're the only ones fighting a monster," he fretted and he felt her squeeze his hand. "Everyone has been frozen in place and my powers are growing weaker. During the fight, I loose my powers and then I have to go retrieve something that Rita and Zedd have taken."

They continued to walk along the shore line without saying a word. Finally, Kimberly broke the silence as they were walking back to Tommy's house. "Do you have any idea what you have to retrieve?" she asked while the wind began to blow and leaves were flying through the air. "Maybe, we can find out what you have to retrieve?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How much longer will Tommy's powers last? What will happen when he begins to realize what he has to retrieve? What do Rita and Zedd have planned? Find out in the next few chapters.**


	9. Tales of Hart

The doorbell rang and Caroline went to the door. "Tommy, she's been waiting for you for the past hour," Caroline greeted as Tommy followed her into the living room. "Kimberly, he's finally here!"

She rushed to the door and hearts appeared in her eyes as soon as she saw her handsome prince. Tommy was in a White tailored suit, a white dress shirt, and a charming pink tie. He was wearing his hair the way she liked it, half pulled back into a ponytail and the rest hanging loose. "You look so handsome," Kimberly smiled as she made her way over to him.

Tommy's mouth dropped the very minute he saw Kimberly. She was dressed in a pink evening gown that was powdered with sliver sparkles. Her gown was tight around her sweetheart neckline providing her with a lot of cleavage. She spun around to show off her dress. The back of the dress was a lot lower than the front and it was surprising that narrow straps were strong enough to hold it up. Her Carmel hair was twisted into a tight bun. "You are so beautiful," he compliments as he followed her inside. Jan and James followed him with their cameras. He pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Therefore, I told you not to wear any jewelry."

She opened the box and saw a beautiful pink pearl necklace with matching earing rings and a bracelet. "Tommy, I love it!" she cried as they sat down and he helped her put her jewelry on. The very minute she had her jewelry on, she pecked him on the cheek leaving pink lip prints on his cheek. "That was so thoughtful!"

* * *

The music was spinning around all the couples dancing. Tommy couldn't count how many times he had accidently stepped on her feet. Kimberly had a bright smile on her face as her pink high heeled shoes clicked all over the dance floor. She watched as Tommy's hair spun out and bounced with each dance move and beat. Even though, Tommy wasn't a very good dancer, she was having a really good time with him. "I love you," she purred as she moved closer to him for the slower dancing.

His arms wrapped around her. All that mattered to him was the girl in front of him. "I love you too," he answered while he held her tight in arms. Bulk and Skull were dancing closer to them were their girlfriends Sophia and Samantha. Bulk and Sophia were getting wound up since the next song was much faster and it happened to be a disco song. Sophia did a free spin and Bulk let go of her hand and she bumped into the table. The table flipped up and the two bowls of punch went flying. One of the bowls soaked Tommy and Kimberly, while the other bowl soaked Ms. Smiley. Skull and Samantha did a heel turn, which turn out be a disaster. Samantha stepped on Kimberly's long skirt as Kimberly and Tommy were walking out of the gym. There was rip and the back of Kimberly's dress was in half.

"Oh no," Kimberly cried. Her face turned red and she quickly out the door before anyone could see her pink lacy panty set. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Nor did she expect her first dance with Tommy to be ruined. She expected it to be a fun filled night and something that they could look back on years down the road.

"KIM!" Tommy shouted as he watched Kimberly run to the nearest exit. "KIM! WAIT UP!"

Kimberly couldn't turn back now, she had to get away from the student body and find a place to hide. She ran to the girls' bathroom, but it was locked. Looking around, she could only see the exit door that led outside. After making sure no one was around, she made a mad dash through the door. Kimberly stood outside and found part of skirt caught in the door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. "I can't stand outside like this!" Grabbing the skirt, she yanked it hard and the rest of the skirt ripped off the top half of her dress. It slides off her body and landed on the ground. The doors swung open and she hide behind a bush. She began to shiver as she pulled her eyes against her chest and started to cry.

"Please, don't cry, Beautiful," Tommy whispered as he moved closer to her. "Everything will be okay."

"Tommy, how did you get out here?" she gasped as he put his arms around her. Tommy appeared like he wasn't having a good time either. It appeared as if he had a cake dropped on him and him one side of his pants was almost ripped out. He took off his jacket and gave it to Kimberly to put on. "Shouldn't you be in there having a good time?"

"I came out here to find you," Tommy explained as he pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we get cleaned up and we go to my house? I could get out my dad's radio and we could dance outside on the gazebo. We could order a pizza and we could camp out in the living room tonight."

"I love the idea."

* * *

"I hope they are having a good time," Caroline started as Jan turned on the TV. "Kimberly has been talking about this for weeks."

The door opened and both mothers noticed their children were soaked in punch. Kimberly was holding the remains of her dress and was wearing Tommy's jacket. "What happened to you?!" Jan gasped as she is watching Kimberly and Tommy walk in.

"That's an interesting story," Kimberly blushed as she kicked off her pink high heeled shoes. "Bulk and Sophia did a free spin. The table flipped up and two punch bowls went flying. One of the bowls soaked me and Tommy. The other bowl soaked Ms. Smiley. My skirt got stepped on and a door got shut on it. And I had to yank it off."

"My tailored suit wasn't made well and seams ripped out," Tommy finished. "Someone hit another table and a cake went flying in the air and I got hit by it. So, we just decided to come home and get cleaned up. I thought we'd get my dad's radio and we could dance outside on the gazebo. Then we plan to order a pizza and camp out in the living room."

"That sounds like a great plan," Jan smiled as she got up from the couch and walked over to the window. "It's supposed to rain and they are calling for thunder storms."

Just then they heard a clap of thunder and the heavy rain started to come down hard. "Guess, we can forget about going outside on the gazebo," Tommy said sadly. "We can still get my radio and dance in the living room."

"Tommy, your dad's radio gave out a week ago," Jan revealed. "He has to buy another one."

"Guess that idea goes up in flames too," Tommy sighed.

"I read in the newspaper that the Carnival is coming to town tomorrow," Caroline stated as she showed Tommy the newspaper article.

"Want to go to the Carnival?" Tommy questioned as he looked at the paper. "We could invite the rest of our friends to go with us."

"I love the idea," Kimberly smiled has Tommy showed her the paper.

"You can even invite them to stay the night," Jan stated.

* * *

"It was only a dream," Tommy told himself as he woke up. He was soaked in sweat and was shivering. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were sound asleep in their sleeping bags. When he sat up he noticed a pink sleeping bag was touching his green sleeping bag. His eyes narrowed when he realized that Kimberly's head was resting next to his and her arm was stretched out across his chest. Was it possible that she sensed that he wasn't sleeping well? The best he remembered when they all went to sleep, she was lying next to him but not that close. Or was it possible that she was having trouble sleeping for some reason? He slowly removed Kimberly's arm and laid it down on the ground. Then he slowly slipped out of his sleeping bag and quietly walked upstairs to his room. After he grabbed some clean clothes, he walked into the bathroom.

Tommy placed his clothes in sunbeam portable closet and striped down grabbing a bath sponge, shampoo, shower gel. He slowly stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain shut. Tommy turned on the warm water high and let it fall over his head in rain droplets. Closing his eyes, he moved into spray as it soaked into his skin. Working on squeezing out a drop of lavender shower gel, he started to rub it into his sponge. In steady smooth, steady strokes he began to wash off.

As he stood under the lukewarm water down pour, it trickled down his side. His mind was fading into dullness and everything else was just a hazy mirage. The feeling of the steaming water was calming him; taking his mind of off things. It was like he was standing under a never-ending water fall as he was soaping up his scalp with dove shampoo.

Meanwhile, Kimberly woke up with her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and her face was all sweaty. "It was only a dream," she reminded herself as she sat up and looked all around. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were still sound asleep. Tommy's sleeping bag was empty. "Oh, no!" Was it possible that he had the dream again? He talked about it a lot and said when he had it, he always watched TV in his room until he fell asleep again.

Kimberly got out of her sleeping bag and began to shiver. Her form fitting pink night gown was soaked with sweat. She opened her duffle and got out a pink tee shirt and a pale pink satin tracksuit with red stripes going down the sleeves and pant legs. "I'll go take a quick shower. I know Jan and James won't care," she told herself. "Then I'll go by Tommy's room."

* * *

The very minute Tommy turned the shower off, the curtain started rip back and he quickly grabbed a towel on the shower rack and wrapped it around him. Kimberly stood there in front of him with a look of terror on her face. "Kim! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he stepped out of the tub. "Why are your pajamas soaked?"

"I got too hot," she lied. "I sweat a lot in my sleep."

He noticed her eyes were puffy and red and her face was stained in tear marks. "Kim, I think there is more to the story? Did you have a bad dream or something?" he corrected as his concerned eyes locked on to her face. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's just stress," she lied while he wrapped his arms around her. "I had dream about being embarrassed at the dance."

"Why don't you get a shower?" he suggested as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed his pajamas. "I'll go to my room and get dressed and then I'll ask my mom if you can borrow one of her night gowns. I'll tell her that you woke up soaked sweating from having a nightmare about what happened at the dance."

"What if she asks you why you're up?" Kimberly asked as she stepped into the tub and quickly pulled the shower curtain shut.

"I'll her that you woke me and told me you were going to take shower and I am going to sit outside the door to make sure you don't fall," he assured her. "I promise I won't tell her about this moment because I know it's just as embarrassing for you as it is for me. We'll forget this happened."

* * *

Kimberly finished her shower, got dressed and stepped outside. Jan was sitting outside the door to next to Tommy. "I decided to sit up too," she explained. "Were you feeling sick or anything? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I am fine," Kimberly lied while letting out a yawn.

"If you're sure, I'm going back to bed," Jan replied as she headed back to her room.

Jan walked back into her bedroom leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone. They walked back down stairs and Kimberly put her pink outfit back in her duffle. She watched as Tommy slide back into his sleeping bag and moved her sleeping bag closer to his. "The real reason I woke up sweating was because I had dream about Rita and Zedd," Kimberly whispered. "I fear that they want me for some reason."

"Kim, they won't take you," Tommy assured her. He wrapped his arms around her frail tiny body and held her close. "They'd have to go through me. I love you too much to allow that to happen."

"What if they did take me?" she fretted as she put her arms around the neck. "You won't have you powers as the green ranger forever.'

"I'd still protect you and they'd have to take me with you. The others would come for us."

"What if Zedd tries to pull at stunt at the carnival?"

"We'll have our morphers and we'll be okay. Zedd won't stand a chance against all of us."

"If we spilt up tomorrow and go on different rides, can I stay with you?"

"Of course," he promised her. Tommy held her tighter and started to stroke her hair. "I promise you we'll have a good time tomorrow and nothing will happen."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you," she purred while drifting off to sleep. "Good night."

"I love you too," he yawned as he feels asleep. "Good night."

* * *

Zedd stood at his balcony spying on the rangers. Rita was standing next to him looking through her telescope. "Let's take Kimberly's nightmare to our advantage," Zedd smirked. "Tomorrow is when Tommy will lose his powers."

"I love the idea," Rita smiled back and she took hold of his hand. "We'll send down putties to pose as clowns. When the time is right we'll chase everybody out of the carnival. Then we'll deal with the yellow, black, red, and blue rangers first. Once we are down with them we'll deal with Tommy and Kimberly."

* * *

 **Will Tommy be able to protect Kimberly with what little powers he has left or will he have to take on Rita and Zedd without his powers? Will Alpha and Zordon see he is worthy to be the white ranger?**


	10. The Carnival

It was a nice day, just the prefect day to go to the carnival. A long line of customers was stretched from the parking lot to the entrance, as they were waiting impatiently and took a few steps forward while the line was slowly moving. Music could be heard from the tall gates. As the rangers waited in line, they could see massive structures of the rides: a big tall Ferris wheel, a Tilt-A-Whirl spinning around, Bumper Cars hitting each other, a Carousel, a tall Fun Slide, a Pirate Ship, a Graviton, Swings flying high in the air, and so much more. Younger children were sitting on benches with their parents enjoying their snacks. Drops of melting Ice-Cream was running down the cone as it melted, some were enjoying eating bright multi-colored sugar like cotton threads and were letting it dissolve on their tongue, others were eating funnel cakes, freshly popped popcorn and other delicious snacks.

"Hey, look they have a magic show!" Billy beamed with excitement as soon as he saw people gathered around a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat. "I wish Zack was here. He could put on the best magic shows there ever was. One time he told me about the time he played a trick on Bulk and Skull."

"Yeah, I remember that!" Kimberly laughed. "They wanted to make his disappear and he let them do it. They really thought that they made him disappear. How was he able to do that?"

"We had a monster attack and Zack was called to come help," Billy explained while he was watching the magician do another trick. "Zack teleported out of the box and didn't come back until we defeated the monster. But, I think Bulk and Skull were having enjoyment out of it. Zack told them to make him reappear all they had to say was "Zack." However, they didn't do it for a while."

They walked passed a clown juggling, making balloon animals, and doing other cool tricks. "Do you mind if I stay here and watch the clown do tricks?" Rocky asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Adam assured him. "I was going to go back and watch the magic show."

"I'm going to go watch the pageants," Aisha stated as she headed back to the pageant area.

"Let's meet by the food cart in two hours," Adam suggested as he walked over to the clown's booth. "We can have lunch then."

The team spilt up and went in different directions. Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy headed to the Ferris Wheel. Billy noticed something strange. He thought he saw someone dressed up like a gold monkey with wings heading into a tent. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Or did he really see Goldar? "You two go on head," Billy informed as he got out of line. "I'll catch up with you."

"Is everything okay?" Kimberly asked as she took hold of Tommy's hand.

"Yeah," Billy lied. "Everything is fine." He walked to the tent and peaked inside. Goldar was giving them each a bag to clip on to their clown suits.

"This magic dust will turn the rangers into card board cut outs," he explained as he threw some dust on a chair to demonstrate. The chair turned into a card board cut out fell to the ground. "You just need to sprinkle the lest little bit of dust on the rangers to do the job. Leave the green and pink rangers alone."

* * *

Billy quietly walked away from the tent and tried to act as clam as he tried to find a place to hide to contact the other rangers and the command center. But, where could he hide? There were some porter putty's there, but there were people lined up to use them. He couldn't go there and besides someone would be likely to over hear him contacting his friends. "Where am I going to go?" Billy asked place was surrounded with people everywhere. Everyone was watching shows, riding rides, in line for food, in pageants, or in the merchant's barn. A light bulb clicked in his head the very minute he thought of the merchant's barn. People went there to go look at the crafts, flowers, and the baked goods that people brought in. All the judges were in there judging the entries and awarding ribbons to the winners. There were some booths in there but it was mostly politics, churches, restaurants, banks, schools, and the library. It had a small bathroom inside and he could lock the door so no one else could come in. "That's the prefect place."

He made his way to the merchant's barn and made a mad dash to the bathroom locking the door behind him. "Alpha, this is Billy. Goldar and the putties are here and are planning to everybody expect for Tommy and Kim in to card board cut outs," Billy said in a quiet voice. He felt sweat run down his face as soon as he heard someone knocking on the door.

"I know you're in there, blue ranger!" said a familiar voice. He recognized it was Goldar. "I'm coming to get you!" Goldar grabbed his sword and began to strike the door with his sword.

"Billy teleport to the command center now!" ordered Zordon.

* * *

A column of blue light appeared in command center and Alpha standing at the computer systems. He saw a card board cut out of the Aisha laying on a table. "What happened to Aisha?" Billy gasped as he walked over to the table.

"The clowns disguised as putties have already went to hunt the other rangers down," Zordon started as he watched Alpha put a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Aisha was the first one to be attacked. She was watching the beauty pageant and didn't even notice the putty sneaking up on her."

"What about Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Kimberly?" he fretted. Alpha pulled up an image on the viewing globe. Tommy and Kimberly were at the top of the Ferris wheel. "What happened to the Ferris Wheel?"

"One of the putties is disguised as someone who works the carnival rides," Alpha explained as he walked over to the viewing globe. "I fear that they were given orders to get them at the top of Ferris Wheel. Everyone on the Ferris Wheel thinks it has broken down. I've been trying to contact them but I can't get through."

"Try Rocky and Adam!" declared Zordon. Both Billy and Alpha tried to contact them and had no luck. So, they pulled up an image on the viewing globe. A clown was standing on a ball and was juggling. Rocky was lost in thought as he is enjoying the show. Another clown walked up behind Rocky and sprinkled dust on Rocky and he was immediately turned into a flat piece of card board. "Teleport him to the command center!"

A beam of red light appeared in the command center and Rocky was laying on the floor. Billy walked over to Rocky and laid him on the table next to Aisha. "Zordon, I have to go back and warn the other three!" Billy declared as he watches an image of Adam appear on the viewing globe. The magician was doing a trick to make someone disappear and called on Adam. "NO! ADAM!" Adam walked into the box and the magician closed the box.

"Alpha teleport Adam here now!" ordered Zordon.

A beam of black light appeared in the command center and Billy's heart sank. They were too late. Adam had already been turned into a card board cut out. Alpha walked over to him and laid him on the table with Rocky and Aisha. The sirens began to light up and began to go off. Goldar appeared in the Carnival and everyone was running out of the carnival he was walking through the carnival scaring people off. The viewing globe suddenly got full of static and they lost the picture.

"Zordon, I have to go back!" Billy repeated as Alpha tried pulling up the viewing globe and had no luck. "Tommy and Kimberly are in danger! I must try to help them. I know what the risk is."

"You're a true power ranger, Billy!" praised Zordon. "May the power protect you!"

Billy pulled out his morpher and held it in the air. "It's Morphin Time!" he shouted. "Triceratops!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy were getting off the Ferris Wheel. "What's going on?" Kimberly panicked. She took hold of Tommy's hand and held it in a nice firm grip. "I don't think we were stuck on the Ferris Wheel. Tommy, I fear that Rita and Zedd had something to do with this."

"I think you're right," Tommy whispered as he his heart began to pound. "We have to find a place to hide and contact the others."

"I don't think so!" laughed Goldar and he held up a green candle and it was beginning to quickly drain Tommy of his energy. "Your time as a power ranger is over!"

Tommy dropped to the ground and screamed out in pain. "TOMMY!" Kimberly cried while she watched him suffer.

"KIMBERLY! TOMMY!" Billy shouted as he started to run over to Kimberly and Tommy. Goldar put the candle down and started to fight Billy.

This was Kimberly's chance. She could steal the candle and put the flame out. "Tommy, hold on!" she told him. She ran over to the candle and picked it up. "Tommy, I've got it!"

Goldar walked up behind her and threw dust on her that put her to sleep. He threw her over his shoulder and disappeared. "OH! NO!" Tommy cried as he woke up and saw Kimberly's morpher, communicator, and Billy as a card board cut out laying on the ground. "Zordon, Kim's been captured, Billy's been turned into a card board cut out."

"Alpha is teleporting you two the command center now!" declared Zordon.


	11. The Destiny's Door

A beam of green and blue light landed in the command center. "Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha cried as he lifted Billy of the ground and laid him on the table next to the other three rangers. He began to run some tests to see what he could do to reverse the spell.

"Zordon, this is all my fault!" Tommy choked. He covered his eyes with his hand, while tears were starting to run down his face. "Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy are card board cut outs and Goldar took Kim. Early this morning she had a dream about Rita and Zedd wanting her for some reason. She was afraid that Rita and Zedd would try to pull a stunt. But, I thought it was just a dream."

"Tommy, this isn't your fault," Zordon assured him. "Alpha will find a way to reverse the spell. We'll find Kimberly-"

"Zordon, I was having dreams for weeks about me losing my powers growing weaker. All of the other rangers were frozen in place and during a fight I lost my powers," Tommy started to explain while he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. "Then I have to go retrieve something that Rita and Zedd have taken. After what Kim told me about her dreams, I fear that she's the item I must retrieve. Do I have enough power for one more fight?"

Alpha grabbed a scanning device and started to use it on Tommy. "Tommy, Billy invented this weeks ago. I can use it to scan how much of your powers you lost during battles," Alpha began. Tommy's fingers were crossed that he still had enough power for one last battle. The scanning device had a very weak signal. "Tommy, I'm afraid when you were burned by the bloom of dooms pollen it drained 35% of your powers-"

"Did I lose any powers when Kim and I were in the interdimensional warp? The monster used its pollen in there too."

Alpha looked up from the scanner and sighed. "Tommy, you lost about 45% of your powers in the interdimensional warp," Alpha squeaked while he was reading the results from the scanner. "And getting in contacted with the green candle has caused you to lose about 15% of your powers."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zedd appeared inside the tent where Goldar was hiding in at the carnival. He smiled when his eyes landed on Kimberly. Her face was covered in tear stains. She was struggling in the chair that she was sitting in. A rope was tied around Kimberly's waist around the chair. Her legs were strapped in place and her hands were down at her sides with a shackle around each of her wrists. A chain was attached to the shackle and it was connected to the stretcher on each side of the chair. A chain was attached to both stretchers on each side of the chair. He walked over to Kimberly pulled the duct tape off her mouth.

"I was wondering when you were going to ungag me," Kimberly hissed while she glared at Zedd. "What do you want with me?"

"Kimberly, my dear, you are here because you are the item that Tommy has to retrieve," Zedd said in a sweet voice. "When he became the evil green ranger, he promised he wouldn't betray us. We warned him ahead of time that if he did, he would be greatly punished-"

"But, why are you going to use me?!"

"You are the reason we don't have our evil green ranger. Rita and I spied on you and saw the whole thing. He couldn't finish you off at the park once he learned you were the pink ranger-"

"-He couldn't finish me off because he loves me."

"Silence!" Zedd shouted as he slapped Kimberly across the face. "We thought he was smart when he ran away and hid in the cave. But, you knew where to go to find him. Let, me tell you a little secret. When his eye flashed green that was Rita and me using magic to add more evil energy to the coin. The energy was used to control his mind and his actions. When you were there we sent all the evil energy that we could to the coin and we thought it would control him when he wanted to fight you, knowing who you were. He had you pinned to the wall and could have finished you off...but, you had to remind him that he wasn't evil, he was under mine and Rita's control and he was your friend-"

"I wasn't going to let him suffer-"

"I told you to remain silent!" Zedd shouted as he grabbed her face and his sharp finger nails were sinking into her face. "You begged him to release you. But, we thought he was smart and wasn't going to because he knew you'd run away. But, no, that didn't work. You offered to help him and promised you wouldn't run away because you love him. And your love was so powerful, it broke right through our control. So, we decided to use you in our plan."

Goldar walked over to Kimberly and he had a pink candle in his hand. "Once I light this, Tommy will begin his quest to retrieve you, pink ranger," Goldar laughed as he was about to light the candle.

"Goldar, wait for a second," Zedd requested while he slapped a hand over Kimberly's mouth. "We're at the carnival and people should have fun at a carnival. I've read about Harry Houdini who was a magician. He was well known for his amazing escape acts and could escape from handcuffs, cages, steel boxes, and anything you could think of. Why don't we disguise the pink ranger as a clown and let the people in this carnival watch her try to escape?"

"I love the idea," Goldar smiled as he looked at Kimberly. Her eyes were full of fear. "The best thing about this tent is that we've place magic over it to prevent rangers from being located or teleported out of here. The blue ranger is a card board cut out and can't tell anyone which tent we're in. We can let the pink ranger entertain our guests for the next several hours and she'll be all worn out and tired when Tommy goes on his quest."

Zedd waved his wand and a funny looking clown suit and big red clown shoes appeared on Kimberly's body. They showed Kimberly what she looked like with a mirror and she hated what she saw. "This suit doesn't even match and it is not up with the fashion trends," Kimberly complained. The left side of suit was blue and the right side of the suit was a bright shade of kiwi green. Even the sleeves were different colors. The left sleeve was a bright shade or orange and the right sleeve was a dark shade of red. Her suit was covered with white polka dots and it had buttons going down the front in the same colors of her suit. Goldar placed a white ruffled color around her neck. Kimberly's pink satin tracksuit, pink tee shirt, and black and pink tennis shoes were laying in the floor. Goldar picked up her clothes and folded them up and placed them in a bag. "Can I change back?"

"You can after you entertain the carnival guests," Zedd replied. Goldar brought over some face paint and Zedd grabbed Kimberly's head so Goldar could paint her face. He painted her whole face white so it would be harder people to recognize her. Once her face was painted white, her mouth and nose were painted and a yellow star was painted on each cheek. Zedd grabbed a pink clown wig and placed it on Kimberly's head. He double checked to make sure all her Carmel locks were hidden underneath the wig.

"I don't want to be clown," Kimberly repeated while she was struggling and wiggling around. "I'll make sure someone knows-" Goldar slapped a hand over Kimberly's mouth.

Zedd got out a panel and walked over to Kimberly. Just as she was opening her mouth to scream, Zedd placed the panel over her mouth and held it against her mouth. Goldar walked behind her and grabbed the straps and buckled them behind her head. She felt her cheeks beginning squeezed when Goldar pulled the strap as tight as it would go. Goldar and Zedd walked in front of Kimberly once she panel was strapped on her face. They began to laugh when they saw her lip prints on panel. "She looks like a real damsel in distress," Zedd remarked as he let out an evil laugh. "Let's let the show begin!"

Goldar and Zedd teleported back to his turned back into clowns and a real clown walked with people following him. A putty handed him a piece of paper. "Let me introduce you to Pinky the Clown!" read the clown. "Pinky is an escape artist and can escape from anything! I'm going to turn the floor over to her now."

The clown walked away and Kimberly began to struggle and wiggle around. She pulled at the chains that were attached to her wrist restraints and was yanking them hard. But, she wasn't having any luck escaping.

* * *

Zordon and Alpha had been trying to locate Kimberly for hours, but they weren't having any luck. But, they did have luck restoring the other rangers to normal. Alpha suspected that the four rangers were lacking water and started pouring water on them, until they returned to their original state. Adam and Billy stood at the computer system assisting Alpha trying to help the search for Kimberly go quicker.

"We're still trying, Tommy," Billy assured him.

An image appeared on the viewing globe unexpectedly. "Please, allow me to save you from going to a lot of trouble," said a familiar evil voice. Tommy's heart skipped a beat when he saw Zedd's face show up on the viewing globe.

"Oh, my goodness!" Aisha gasped.

"How did this happen?" Adam asked Billy and Alpha.

Billy just shook his head in shock and disbelief. "I don't have any idea."

"ZEDD, WHERE IS KIMBERLY!?" Tommy demanded through clenched teeth.

"Tommy, your girlfriend is here with me," Zedd replied in a sweet nasty voice. An image appeared of Kimberly appeared on screen. She was standing between two pillars. There were putties on each side of her, holding her arms out. Goldar fastened each wrist restraint. The putties disappeared and Goldar took a seat next to a table with a pink candle and the green candle. "The green candle is already burnt out. But, the pink candle is wasting away. When it burns out, she'll face destruction."

"I DEMAND YOU RELEASE HER NOW!" Tommy demanded as he crossed his arms.

"You are an insignificant fool, Tommy!" retaliated Zedd. "You don't make demands with Lord Zedd ever! I'm the only one who will make demands, understood?!"

"What do you want?" Tommy questioned. He walked closer to the viewing globe. His fists were clenched and he was trying to show his fear. "Just name it."

"Teleport me to the command center!" Zedd ordered. He slammed his staff hard on the ground. "I want to talk with you, Tommy, in person!"

Alpha walked over to the viewing globe and the others followed him. "The command center, isn't a place for the evil ones like you!"

Zedd raised his hands in the air; it appeared as if he wanted to scratch someone like a cat. "Do it now!" Zedd shouted. "Or something will happen to your beautiful pink ranger."

"Zordon, we don't have a choice," Tommy sighed while looking up at his mentor. "We have to allow him to come here. I'm willing to do whatever Zedd wants me to do to get Kimberly back."

"I agree with your decision," Zordon agreed. He looked at Alpha who was reluctantly heading over to the computer system. "Alpha, you may teleport him here." Alpha started to press the keys on the computer systems as he hands were shaking.

Everything in the command center was shaking as if an earthquake was taking effect. A blinding flash of light began to appear and the rangers had to look away. Smoke followed and a throne with a Z on the back of it was sitting the command center. Lord Zedd turned around in his throne and faced all the rangers, Alpha, and Zordon. "Hello Rangers," greeted Zedd as his eyes locked on Tommy. "Isn't anyone going to ask me if I had a safe trip to the command center?"

"Just tell us what you want," Zordon requested. His was staring at his arch enemy, who he had never seen in person since Eltar was attacked. "While you are getting your glory sitting in this command center, Kimberly is weakening."

He watched Alpha slowly rise from behind the computer system. "Alpha, you can come out now!" he smirked as he watched Alpha shake with fear. "There is no need to hide."

"I don't like you, Lord Ed!" Alpha trembled as he came out of his hiding place. He never dreamed that Zedd would ever come into the command center.

"My name is Zedd, not Ed!" Zedd shouted as he stood up and stomped his feet on the floor and hit the arms on his throne with his fists. "Surely, you had it in your robotic brain by now!"

"What do you want, Zedd?!" Tommy said angrily.

"Okay, Tommy. If you want your precious Kimberly, you may have her," Zedd answered as he walked down of his thrown and walked closer to Tommy. "You will have to come to my dungeon and retrieve her. But, to calm her, you must fight Goldar in battle. And I forgot to mention that when you are teleported to my dungeon it will take the last bit of your powers. You will no longer be the green ranger! And you must come alone! If you refuse, we can enjoy watching Kimberly fade away."

"Zedd, I'll never let you get away with this!" Zordon warned.

"Shut up!" shouted Zedd as he slammed his staff on the ground. "I am the one who will be giving commands around here! I will give you a few seconds to make your choice."

All the rangers gathered around Tommy. "What are you going to decide, Tommy?" Rocky questioned while he watched Tommy drop his power morpher on the ground.

"I'm sure Zedd has had Goldar trained for this battle," Adam warned. "Are you sure-"

"Time is up!" Zedd shouted with evil laughter. He looked at Tommy, who in his opinion was powerless and wouldn't stand a chance against Goldar. He'd be able to take out two rangers at once. "What have you decided?"

"I am going to go retrieve her," Tommy said bravely. He walked slowly over to Zedd and his friend watched in fear. Zedd waved his wand and Tommy disappeared with him.

* * *

Tommy appeared in a corridor outside Zedd's throne room. Looking around the corner, he saw Rita and Zedd sitting on their thrones. "The green ranger is no more!" Zedd exclaimed as he laid his hand on Rita's. "He's here in this castle and has to journey down to my dungeon to rescue his princess. Once, he gets to her, she'll be history."

"I've got to get to her!" Tommy said to himself as he started to race down the corridor. He didn't care if anyone saw him or not. All that mattered was Kimberly. As he ran down the hall, he felt as if he had been there in that castle before. But, it was only in his nightmares that he had for the last several weeks. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes; his feet seemed to know the way. Tommy made his way through the maze of Zedd's castle to a door. His hands were trembling as he opened the door and saw a long-twisted stair case. Why weren't there any guards? Was this a concupiscence or part of Zedd's plan. He couldn't stand there and play what if because he knew this was Kimberly's only chance of getting out of there. Tommy ran down the stairs and missed a step; he ended up tumbling the down the last four or five steps.

The very minute he got up, he was facing to face with Squatt and Baboo.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Powerless Ranger?" Baboo began. "We can't allow you to pass. And we can't tell you which part of this dungeon Kimberly is in."

"I'm not Mr. Powerless Ranger, I'm Tommy!" he snarled. Tommy grabbed Baboo and slammed him against the wall. "You're going to tell me where she is and how to get there!"

"Why should we tell you?" Squatt asked.

He grabbed Squatt by the arm and slammed him against the wall next to Baboo. "If you don't, I will strangle both of you with my bare hands!" Tommy hissed as he his eyes flashed green. His eyes looked very dangerous and dark as if he was still the evil green ranger. "You're choice. What will it be? You have ten seconds to answer me or I'll decide for you."

"Squatt, I think he means every word!" Baboo gulped while he considered Tommy's eyes with fear. "I think we better tell him!"

"She is at the end of the dungeon," Squatt squeaked, as he held out the key.

Tommy snatched the key out of Squatt's hand and took off running. It dawned on him that he'd need a weapon. But, since his powers were gone, he could no longer use his dragon dagger. "I guess, I'll have to take him on the best I can," Tommy realized. He continued to run down the hall as the place got darker. The only light that he had was coming from the lit torches on the wall. He could barely make out the figure of at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked to figure, as he got closer he recognized a tired and weak Kimberly. Her lips had cuts in each corner and her wrists appeared to have been bleeding. Tommy used the keys to unlock Kimberly's wrist restraints and she grabbed his hand and followed him over to the candle. He blew the candle out and stomped on it.

"Come on let's get out of here," Tommy whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. Wonder where Goldar is?"

"Tommy, I'm right here!" Goldar gibed when appeared right in front of them. "You really think you can stand a chance against me?"

"Goldar, I demand you let Kimberly go!" Tommy ordered.

"If you want her, you'll have to defeat me!" Goldar laughed pulling out his sword. "In the meantime, she's going to be thrown into the sea of sorrow. If you win, maybe, you'll still be able to rescue her. Hand her over now!"

"No!" Tommy response as his arms folded tighter around Kimberly. " She will not be taken to the sea of sorrow!"

He glared at Tommy and smiled when he realized, Tommy had no weapon or no way to morph. "Where's you're weapon and power morpher?" Goldar taunted as he pulled out his sword. "That's right you don't have one. This is going to be an easy win."

"What do you mean an easy win?" he questioned. Tommy searched his surroundings and noticed Goldar was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"TOMMY!" Kimberly whispered. "He's above us!"

"Kim, go hide somewhere?" Tommy requested as he let go of her. "I'll take care of him."

Just as he let her go, Goldar grabbed Tommy and grabbed up to the ceiling, Goldar was just hovering there smile and seeing Tommy trying to attach him. "I think it's time to put you down now!" He began to swing Tommy around in the air and then he flew down closer to the ground and tossed Tommy across the room. Just as Tommy hit the back wall, Goldar flew at a fast pace and grabbed him just before he hit the ground and punched him in the chest.

Kimberly was hiding behind one of the big pillars with her knees pulled against her chest. She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from scream. There was a loud crash next to the pillar and she slowly looked around it. Tommy was laying on the floor in pain and Goldar landed on the ground. He threw his sword at the side and he was headed straight to Tommy. Goldar had no weapon in his hand. This was her chance. She had to get the sword to Tommy. It was his only chance of defeating Goldar.

"GET UP!" Goldar shouted as he kicked Tommy over, stepping on his shirt. Kneeling he used his sharp claw like succors and ran it down the front of his shirt. Taking a deep breath, Tommy weakly sat up and his ragged green tee shirt fell off his body. "This fight isn't over yet!"

He stood up feeling the aches and pains he had all over his battle. Tommy feasted his eyes on Goldar's sword when he watched Kimberly take it and go back to her hiding spot. Now, she was in trouble because at Goldar would be looking for his sword. Goldar turned back to go get his sword, Kimberly rushed out of her hiding place and grabbed Tommy's hand. "You have to hide," she whispered while she handed him the sword. He needed time to regain strength, but how would she be able to get Tommy time. There was a big boulder that they could hide behind. While her eyes were locked on Goldar, they made their way behind the boulder and took a seat.

"Kim, why did you get the sword?" Tommy whispered in an unhappy tone. "He'll know you took it."

"You had no weapon," Kimberly whispered back as she moved closer to him. "I couldn't stand to see Goldar attack you. You needed something to defined yourself with. When Goldar kicked you over, I felt as if I was the one being attacked. I knew there was no way you could get to the sword without Goldar stopping you. So, I went and got it for you...I had to because I knew if Goldar kept this up... I'd lose you."

"I would have done the same for you," Tommy admitted as he held the sword in one hand and wrapped his free arm around Kimberly. "Now what are we going to do? Goldar is going to be flying around looking for us."

"Tommy, that's it! You must strike one of Goldar's wings. Once his wing is injured he won't be able to fly with just one wing. It will be a more evened up match!"

"All right where is my sword!?" shouted Goldar. "I know Tommy and the pink ranger have it. The pink ranger will be going to the sea of sorrow for this, as soon as I find her!"

Tommy's heart leaped. How could he fight Goldar and protect Kimberly at the same time? "Tommy, go fight Goldar," Kimberly urged as she helped him to his feet. "I'll be fine. You have the sword and you can attack him now-"

"-Kim, you need me too," he whispered. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I fought Goldar and left you here unprotected. Someone could teleport in here, while I was fighting Goldar and take you to the sea of sorrow. And I wouldn't know it until it was too late."

"What are you saying? You have to fight Goldar to leave-"

"-Kim," he began as he looked around the corner watching Goldar search the room for them. "When I joined the team, I made some commitments. One of those was to watch out for the others as would myself. I came here to get you and I am not leaving without you-"

"Give me the pink ranger now!" He ordered as he reached out to take the sword. Kimberly held her foot out and tripped Goldar making him fall flat on his face. "You'll pay for that, pink ranger."

This was Tommy's chance, he swung the sword at Goldar and cut his right wing off. Goldar cried out in pain as he got to his feet. "I forgot to tell you my answer about if I'm giving you, Kimberly or not!" Tommy remarked squeezing Kimberly's hand in his. "The answer is no!"

"You'll be sorry, Tommy!" Goldar hissed glaring at Tommy. "I may not be able to attack you from the sky, but I can still attack you."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Tommy.

* * *

Billy stood at the computer system after getting a strange reading. "Wow, I don't believe this!" he cried when he saw a white sword with a tiger's head on the handle appear and it was glowing white. "Have we found someone worth to be the white ranger?"

"Yes, we have!" Zordon smiled. "It's Tommy. He has bravely fought Goldar without his powers and was willing to give his life to save Kimberly. Please teleport them here now!"

Alpha pressed some buttons on the key board and a beam of pink and white light appeared in the command center. Tommy landed on the floor in his white ranger suit. The front of his helmet looked like a tiger other than the tiger design was gold. He was wearing a black shield with gold plates and a tiger symbol in the middle. Kimberly landed next to him.

"What happened?" Aisha cried out in concern as she ran to her best friend. "Is she okay?"

"She's just weak," Tommy explained as he took his helmet off and laid it on the ground. He gathered Kimberly in his arms and held her close. "Goldar almost stabbed her with his sword, but I morphed into the white ranger and attacked him with my new sword." He held out his tiger sword and showed it to his friends.

"What happened to Goldar?" Billy asked as he walked over to Tommy.

"I cut one of his wings off with his sword before I morphed," Tommy started. "Then we had a sword fight and I struck Goldar. The next thing I know is that Kim and I are teleported here." He gave her a kiss on the head and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she smiled while gazing into Tommy's eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Beautiful, it's really me," Tommy beamed and Kimberly's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Tommy, this time your powers can't be taken away," Zordon explained. "We were looking for the prefect person to be the white ranger. You were willing to do whatever you had to do to protect Kimberly without or without powers. Your courage and determination proved you were prefect to be the white ranger. You are now the leader of the power rangers."

* * *

 **The story isn't over yet. The next half of the story will focus on Tommy's thoughts and feeling about being the leader of the power rangers, dealing with Zedd and Rita, getting into college, and his relationship with Kimberly.**


	12. Whispering Secrets

A few months went by since Tommy became the white ranger. All the rangers thought he was doing a great job as their leader and couldn't ask for anyone better. Tommy was excited to be back on the team and but he was also nervous about being the leader. He knew had an awesome responsibility and he really did want to be a good leader. However, he was afraid of failure and didn't want to fail the team.

"Kim, what do you think of me being the leader of the team," Tommy whispered as they walked down the hall. "I want your honest opinion."

"I think you're a great leader," she confirmed when they entered the youth center. "Why are you asking?"

"Please don't tell anyone," he begged as they sat down at a table. "I'm afraid of messing up and everyone being disappointed."

"You couldn't mess up if you tried," she assured him. "If you are still feeling guilty about being the evil green ranger. You have nothing to feel guilty about. It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't prevent Goldar from capturing you on the day I lost my powers," he reminded as he placed his hand on hers. "The made you be clown and try to escape from being restrained at the carnival and you were weakened when you were taken to Zedd's dungeon-"

"-Tommy, that's all in the past," Kimberly assured him. "Anytime, we've gotten into any type of situation, you have always figured away to get us out of it. Remember when we were kids and the tornado took place when we were locked in the playground. You were resourceful and thought of us going into the storm shelter. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. Zedd couldn't get us stuck in a situation that we couldn't get out of, even if he tried."

"Thanks, Kim," Tommy smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy walked into Ms. Appleby's Angel Grove History class and took a seat. Bulk and Skull walked into the room showing off their badges that they got in the junior police academy. "Hello, Ms. Appleby!" Skull greeted as he walked into the room. "You'll never believe what Bulk and I did this summer."

"Let me guess you found out who the power rangers are?" she remarked as she was writing instructions on the board.

"No, we joined the junior police academy!" Bulk corrected. "We've given up on finding out who the power rangers are. We are now watching for monster attacks on the city."

"That's nice boys," Ms. Appleby said as she laid her chalk down. "Please take a seat."

Ms. Appleby turned to face the class. "This is an exciting year for me," she began. "I'm-"

"-going to retire!" guessed Skull as he stood up. "Please say it isn't so. I was wanting to have you next year during my senior year."

"Relax, boys!" Ms. Appleby assured as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not retiring until 2004 or 2005. Where was I? Oh, yes. This is an exciting year for me because I was asked to teach Angel Grove History. I am glad all of you chose this class as an elective and I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun and learn a lot together. I've always been interested in Angel Grove History."

"Bulk, I'm glad we signed up from this class. We won't have to study and we'll have an easy A for sure-"

"Boys, I hate to burst your bubble! We are going to be studying a lot in this class and yes you will have to study," warned Ms. Appleby as Bulk and Skull's mouth's dropped. "So, we are going to be studying Angel Grove since it first founded up until the present day. I thought that I'd give a fun assignment that everyone will enjoy. You are going to choose a partner and you are going to choose an event that happened in Angel Grove and you are going to research it. The project is due in three weeks."

* * *

Kimberly changed into a dusty pink biketard and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Tryouts for the gymnastics teams was in an hour and her fingers were crossed that she makes the team. Once she put on her biketard, she slipped on a pale pink tracksuit and headed to the youth center. Tommy was already sitting at a table with their large strawberry milk shake. "Nervous about tryouts?" Tommy questioned as he handed her a straw.

"No, I'm not nervous. I'm sure I'll make the team," she smiles taking a sip out their milk shake. "I've been aiming to ask you this all day. Do you have any idea about what you want to do our project on?"

"Angel Grove back in the 1880's," he replied. "I read a book about the white stranger and the beautiful girl that he was in love with. I think her name was Fuchsia."

"I was kind of thinking about doing our project on that too," she confessed. "I was wondering about the white stranger. He only showed up when he was really needed."

"I wish I could have seen what Angel Grove was like back in those days and seen what the people were like," he commented as Rocky and Adam walked into the youth center ready to teach their karate class.

* * *

"So, Tommy you wish you could've live in Angel Grove back in the 1880's?" Zedd mocked while spying on Tommy from his balcony. "That can be arranged!"

"My wonder wicked husband, what do you have planned?" Rita questioned as she walked into the throne room. "I thought I heard you say that you were going to arrange something for Tommy and Kimberly."

"You heard my correct," Zedd smiled. Rita walked over to the balcony took hold of Zedd's hand. "I am sending them back in time to the 1880's. This time, the rangers won't be able to locate them."

Rita smirked and began to look through her telescope. "I love the idea," she watched Kimberly and Tommy drink their milk shake. "Maybe some time alone together will not do them some good."

"This will be one class assignment that they will never forget," Zedd shouted out in an evil laugh. "And Kimberly will be at tryouts and she won't make the gymnastics team this year!"

* * *

Kimberly looked at the clock and noticed that it was 3:55 PM. "I've got to get to tryouts," she stated as she got up from her seat. "They start in five minutes."

"Mind if I come watch tryouts?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, you can come," Kimberly smiled as he followed her out of the youth center.

Just as they were walking into the youth center a strange glow appeared in front of the lockers. "Kim, there's something behind you," Tommy warned as he grabbed her hand. Suddenly they vanished with the glow.

The glow appeared above a lake and Kimberly feel face first into an icy cold muddy pound. "Tommy, my outfit is ruined!" she complained as she stood up in the murky water shivering. Tommy wasn't no near in sight. "TOMMY!" The thought of her ruined outfit left her mind as she made her way to the shore. Looking all over Tommy was no near in sight.

"I hope he's okay," she whispered while she tears formed in her doe eyes. She was in a strange area and she had no idea what happened to Tommy. Where was he? Was he okay? For the next few hours she walked around the open area. There were any trees anywhere near in sight so she had a good view of everything. "TOMMY!"

She needed time to be alone and cry every tear away. There wasn't anything near by other than a large bolder. Kimberly slowly walked over to the bolder and took a seat. "KIMBERLY!" Looking up she saw a tall boy dressed in a white tee shirt and jeans running down a path way. "KIM! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"TOMMY!" Kimberly gasped as her heart leap as she stood up and saw he was several feet away. He was okay and she hadn't lost him after all. Breaking out in a run, she ran up the path way, just as she reached him, Tommy tripped over his shoe lace causing him to fall directly on top of her. "Tommy, I've never been so glad to see you before in my life."

"Same here," he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek, not caring that her face was covered in mud, not caring his clothes were going get muddy, all that matter was that he had found her. They sat up and he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket wiping her face off. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," Kimberly purred as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," he answered. "I tried contacting the others and the command center. But, my communicator isn't working properly."

"Guess, we're on our own," she sighed. A cloud clap of thunder caused her to jump. A zigzag line of blue light appeared in the dark sky above them. "Please don't tell me it is going to start pouring down rain and we're going to have storms.

Tommy felt a drop of water hit him on the shoulder. "I think we are. Let's find some shelter quickly," he advised grabbing her hand and they started to walk down the path as it began to pour down rain. They walked up the path and came to a small cave. "This is where I was dumped. We can stay here until it stops storming."

Both took a seat on the cold stone floor. Tommy felt Kimberly shivering and noticed her teeth were chattering. "I'll keep you warm," he said when he lifted her into his lap and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry I can't do any better than this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," She assured him while snuggling up against him. "You're doing everything you can."

Tommy saw a light coming at the end of the cave. He gathered Kimberly in his arms and he began to walk to the light. As he got closer and closer he heard saw someone walk in. Two Bandits were there counting gold. "I've got enough gold to last a life time, Bart!" said a tall man dressed in an unpleasant brown coat. He had on black hat and a red bandana over her nose and face. "It was worth going into the gold mine."

"Oh no!" Tommy thought as he placed his hand over Kimberly's mouth when she started to breath heavily. Now Tommy's heart was racing as he slowly stepped back. "Whoa!" He tripped over a rope and landed on his back.

"What do we have here?" said the tall man in the coat as he walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. "Bart, get over here!"

A skinny guy in a black coat walked over to them. He was wearing an eye patch over his left eye and had a black bandana covering his nose and mouth. "We have intruders!" Bart hissed as he walked over to them. "You are going to turn us in! Aren't you?"

"Please this is all a big miss understanding," Tommy began while Kimberly wrapped her arms around him out of fear. "I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my best friend Kimberly Hart. We mysteriously ended up here and we're trying to find our way home."

Bart began to stare at Kimberly and smirk. "She's so pretty," he comments as he ran his hand over Kimberly's face. "Turn her over and you're free to go!"

Tommy took off running through the cave holding Kimberly close to him. "You're staying with me," Tommy whispered as he ran out into the rain. Looking around, he was looking for a place to go. It was pouring down so hard, he could barely see anything. Tightening his grip around Kimberly, he broke out in a run and ran down the path. "Kim, don't let go of me. I'll get us to safety."

"Tommy, we may not get away," Kimberly whispered while she was squeezing his neck. "What will we do then?"

"If the worst comes to worst, I'll willingly go with them so I can stay with you," he assured her. Tommy was running down the path as fast as his legs would carry him. But, he was getting tired and his muscles were aching. "Kim, I have no idea where we are and you are all I have now. I promise you that you'll stay with me no matter what." Tommy felt a something hit his leg and they tumbled the rest of the way down.

A stage coach came pulling up behind her and a guy dressed in white pulled up. He looked exactly like Tommy, she felt blackness come over her. It was like a blanket, not like a warm blanket to cover up with. But a blanket of fear, worry, coldness making her tremble. Somehow her eyes got heavier and heavier and her eyes closed.

* * *

Everything was a blurry for Kimberly when her eyes opened. She had no idea how she got under the nice warm covers and how she had bandages wrapped around her chest, arm, leg, and wrist. Slowly pulling the covers back, she noticed that she had on a white sleeveless night gown.

"Thomas, she's awake," said a woman with curly black hair and had on old fashioned purple dress. If Kimberly didn't know any better, it was almost like she was looking at her identical stranger.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm Fuchsia, " answered the woman as she sat down by Kimberly's bedside. "And that's my boyfriend Thomas. He's the sheriff of Angel Grove and he's also known as the White Stranger. Thomas and I travel around helping others in need and keeping Angel Grove Safe. He finally arrested those two men and they can't do any more harm to anyone-"

"Where's Tommy!?" Kimberly demanded as she looked around the place. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine," Fuchsia assured her. "He was lucky to have gotten here as quickly as he did. He had bullet in his leg. I'm a nurse and I removed the bullet and he's good as new." Tommy was laying on a matt sleeping. He was only his boxers and had bandages wrapped around his leg.

"Can, I go over to him?" Kimberly questioned.

"Sure," Fuchsia answered and she helped Kimberly over to wear Tommy was laying.

Kimberly laid down next to him and wrapped her arm over his chest. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he was beginning to wake up. "Have any idea where we are?"

"You're in Angel Grove in the year 1880," Thomas answered as Kimberly helped Tommy sit up in bed. Thomas brought them some soup and some water. "You don't look like you are around here. Where are you from?"

"We live in Angel Grove, but we are from the year 1995," Kimberly began as she started eating her soup. "I was on my way to gymnastics tryouts a glow appeared by me and Tommy. And the next think I knew I was dumped in a muddy pond."

"When I first came here Kim and I were separated," Tommy explained while he was eating. "I took me a long time to find her."

Fuchsia walked over to their bed side and laid down their morphers and communicators. "Are you two power rangers?" she questioned. She held out her morpher. "I'm the pink ranger and Thomas is the white ranger. Our friends are also power rangers. Rocko is the red ranger, Abraham is the black ranger, Miss Alicia is the yellow ranger and William is the blue ranger."

"In our time, I'm the pink ranger and Tommy is the white ranger," Kimberly began. "Our friends are also rangers. Rocky is the red, Adam is black, Aisha is yellow, and Billy is blue."

"Do you think any of them could have ended up here?" Thomas asked as he took their empty bowls and glasses. He walked back over to them pulling a chair up by his wife.

"Tommy and I are all alone," she murmured. They laid back down and Tommy began to run his finger through her hair. "I wonder if we'll ever get to return home again."

"Kim, this is my fault," Tommy confessed while lowering his head and spooning Kimberly up in his arms. "Maybe if I hadn't have wished-"

"-Tommy," Kimberly interrupted. She rolled over to face him. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Kim, if I hadn't have wished this you would have made the gymnastics team and we wouldn't be lost in time," he answered. "I'm the leader of the team and I let everyone down, even you-"

"-Tommy, please don't talk about my best friend like that," she requested as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "You couldn't let me down even if you tried. When that glow appeared behind us, you grabbed my hand. You acted responsible and were acting like a leader. Remember Zordon told us to watch out for each other as we would ourselves. If you hadn't have done that, I would have been really scared being here all alone. I know our friends are looking for us and won't stop until the find us."

"Thanks, Beautiful," Tommy smiled with a yawn. The day's events were beginning to catch up with them and both hadn't gotten sleep since they had been on their ninja quest the last two days and getting used to school being back in session.

"You two look really tired. Why don't you call it a night and get some rest," Fuchsia recommended? She got up and got a blanket and covered them up with it.

* * *

Kimberly tossed and turned in the bed unable to sleep. "Kimberly," Tommy yawned as he moved closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking about what going on in our own time," she whispered as she ducked her head. Even though she couldn't sleep, she still felt tired and could feel the tears forming in her eyes. All she wanted to was cry, but she couldn't because she felt like she had to be strong for Tommy. "I'm really homesick."

"I know, Beautiful. If it helps any, I'm homesick," Tommy revealed. "I haven't been able to get much sleep either."

"You are?" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes. Tommy stretched out his arms and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"I really am," he comforted feeling her rest her head on the pillow next to his. She moved closer to him pressing her lips against his and they just laid there kissing until they had to break apart of air. "I miss our "Angel Grove", our friends, our families, and everything else."

"You still have me," she promised wrapping her arms around his neck. Kimberly could feel Tommy's chest rising and falling against hers. She wished that she could extend the night so she stays close to Tommy, feeling safe in his warm embrace.

"I know," he whispered.

* * *

The following morning, Kimberly and Tommy woke up smelling the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. "I see that you are awake," Fuchsia smiled as they got out of bed and took a seat at the table. "Sleep well?"

"I think we did," Kimberly answered. "We were home sick last night."

"Don't worry, well find a way to send you back home," Thomas stated as he brought them their breakfast and a glass of orange juice. "Right now, you need to eat a good breakfast."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy were at the command center. They had told their parents they were having a sleepover at Tommy's house since his parents were out of town for a few days. However, they took their stuff to command center and camped out there instead. All of them took shifts during the night, so they could get enough sleep and work on finding their two lost friends.

"Have you found anything, Billy?" Aisha asked while she was rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know anything right now," he sighed as he hated to tell his friends the news. "All I know is what Zordon and Alpha told us yesterday. A time hole swallowed them. They are either in the past or in the future."

"I hope they are okay," Adam added as he walked over to the computer systems. "Two of our friends are lost time in time and we have no idea where they are."

"We'll find them," Rocky assured him. He noticed there was some static on the viewing globe and the others walked over to them. Finally, an image showed up and it showed Kimberly and Tommy sitting at a table eating a meal with their identical strangers. "Who are they?"

"Those are Tommy and Kimberly's great, great, great, great grandparents," Zordon informed. "They were two of the first rangers to use the power coins along with your great, great, great, grandparents."

The image began to get fuzzy and began to cut out. "At least we know they are okay," Billy said with a sigh of relief. "Now we have to figure out a way to get them back. Maybe I can create a device or we can find a time hole."

* * *

After breakfast, Tommy stood at trunk going through clothes to put on. He ended up choosing a white button-down shirt, old fashioned jeans, and black boats. Kimberly ended up choosing a pink old fashion dress and pink shoes. "Do we have a lake nearby so Tommy and I can go swimming?" Kimberly questioned after she picked out her clothes.

"I know the prefect place," Fuchsia answered as she sat down next to Thomas. "There's a grotto nearby with a warm pool of water and there's a waterfall there too. I'm pretty sure that it comes from a hot spring. Thomas and I go there all the time."

"Thanks," Tommy said. "We'll be back in an hour or two."

They walked out of the log cabin and down a small dirt path. After a five-minute walk, they came to a formation of rocks forming a stair case that lead to the pool. "What if we jump down?" Tommy suggested as they striped down to their under garments. "It would be almost like diving from the tallest diving board at the Angel Grove Water Park."

"Tommy, I've never dived from before," Kimberly revealed as she looked down at the water.

"We'll both jump at the same time," Tommy said. "At the count of three. One...Two...Three!"

Before she could say anything, Tommy jumped and she went with him. After plunging down six feet under water, they swam to the surface. "What did you think, Beautiful?" Tommy asked when he watched Kimberly swim over to him.

"Your surprised me," she giggled. "But, I liked getting to share my first diving experience with my best friend. I know you've probably been on diving board more than once."

"Actually, I haven't been a diving board in years," he confessed watching her mouth drop in disbelief. "Back in second grade we went on a field trip to the Angel Grove Water Park. I was on the highest diving board and Chris Masters had one of his friends throw a bouncy ball at me. They got away with it too. I ended up losing my balance and I dived wrong. I ended up twisting my ankle in the process."

"I remember that!" Kimberly gasped as she flung her arms around him. "That was when I home with the chicken pox. I always thought the diving board was slick and you lost your balance. Why didn't you tell me what really happened?"

"Kim, Chris and his friends went around and told everyone that I was clumsy and was showing off. I didn't want you to think that-"

"-I would never think you were clumsy and was a show off." She let go off him and took hold of his hand and started to swim over to the waterfall. He followed her until they were close to the water fall. Kimberly kept swimming until she felt the water pounding on her skin relieving her sore water was warm and waterfall's pulse reminded her of the shower and getting a massage at the spa. "Tommy, this feels so good. You should come over here and try it."

Tommy swam over next to her and let out a sight of relaxing as the water was massaging his body. "You're right, this does feel good," he purred stretching out his arm and wrapping it around her tiny shoulders.

"I'm glad," she chirped resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Kim, if we ever make it back to our time, my parents and I are going to Florida over Christmas," he explained while they relaxed under the spray of water. "This was the first time that both my mom and dad's families could all get together. They told me that they were going to invite you and your mom to come with us. But, I know you hate flying ever since you had to fly your uncles plane. So, if you don't want to come-"

"-of course, I want to come!" she cried. "I just hope we can get back to our own time."

"Me too," he sighed giving her kiss on top the head. "I can't wait to see our friends and let them know we're okay."

Kimberly swam out to the edge of the pool of water and rested her arms on the edge. "Wow, the view is nice!" she looked down and saw a forest of trees down below. The wind was blowing the multicolored leaves around the in the air. In the far-off distance there were tall mountains.

Tommy swam over to the edge and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her arm. "You're right the view is nice. We can see everything from here," he agreed while he was watching two majestic birds soar threw the air. One was covered in snowy white feathers and appeared to have a sharp beak and two sharp claws. The other one had a long neck and thin long legs. Its wings were the most beautiful shade of pink there was. "Look, there's a falcon and a crane!"

She turned her head and saw the two birds flying through the sky. "Wonder what they are doing here?" she asked and she noticed a wolf came out at on ledge below them. "Look, there's a wolf!"

Tommy gazed down and saw the wolf throwing its head back and starting to howl. Their eyes changed focus when they heard a croaking sound and they spotted a frog sitting on a lily pad.

"Wonder what all of the animals are doing here?" Kimberly asked as they got out of the water and walked up the cold stone stairs and started to get dressed. While she was putting her dress on. A bear came out of cave and an ape followed it. "Apes aren't supposed to be here!"

The wind began to blow and leaves danced in the air. "Kim," Tommy pointed out as he finished getting dressed. "All of the animals are now in front of us. And they are glowing in each ranger color. "That must be a sign that our friends are with us."

"I hope the find us soon," she prayed taking hold of Tommy's hand.

* * *

They headed back to the cabin and met Thomas and Fuchsia cooking some chili. "How was your swim?" Thomas asked as they walked into the main room and took a seat. "I hope you found the grotto relaxing."

"We did," Kimberly approved. "We found it very relaxing."

Fuchsia walked over to the table and had a new sparkly ring on her finger. "While you two were swimming, Thomas popped the question!" she beamed as Tommy and Kimberly were looking at her ring. "I thought he'd never ask me. We've been best friends since we were babies. When we were six years old, we were playing outside and witnessed bandits robbing a bank. Before, we could get back inside, the bandits grabbed us and threw us in a large wooden crate. They loaded the crate on their wagon and took off. We finally escaped after two years."

"I'm so sorry!" Kimberly gasped as Tommy moved closer to her. "I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like."

"How'd you escape?" Tommy asked Thomas began to serve the chili.

"It's a long story," Thomas answered.

* * *

 **Pleffudwamp Hills 1869**

The cold breeze blew right through an old and worn out blanket that two small children were using. A beautiful little girl with mid back length black curly hair was shivering in her sleep. "Thomas, I'm so cold," the little girl whispered to a tall little boy with shoulder length brown hair. These children had been living in a cell ever since bandits kidnapped them. They weren't wearing what you consider as real clothes. On the day they were thrown into the cell, the bandits forced them to give them the clothes that they were wearing. In exchange, they were given a cloth flour sack to wear and they were barefooted.

The little boy moved closer to the little girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll keep you warm, Fuchsia," Thomas promised the little girl as he felt her fold her arms around him. Fuchsia was his best friend for as long as he could remember and they were inseparable. Ever since they were kidnapped, Thomas and Fuchsia realized that to survive, they had to provide each other with comfort, support, and love. "You know that I love you and will keep you safe."

"I know," she answered as she felt a strand of curly hair fall in her face. She could hear the clock outside the cell ticking. "I wonder what time it is?"

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off and the lights came on from above. Footsteps came down the basement steps and a tall guy with black hair stood in front of them. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. A middle-aged woman followed him. She looked like a big bull frog and had curly dark blond hair. She grabbed Fuchsia and Thomas and carried them up the stairs and she carried them outside to a mine. "Both of you are going to work in the mine from sun up to sun down!" hissed the lady through clenched teeth. "You will find treasure and gold."

Thomas took Fuchsia by the hand and walked into damp and muddy mine. In front of them was a mine cart and mine track. "Fuchsia, this is our chance," Thomas smirked as they walked over to the mine cart. "We can use this to escape."

"Thomas, it will never work," Fuchsia warned. "There are probably other people working here. They will see us."

Thomas ignored Fuchsia and lifted her into the mine cart. As he climbed in, the cart began to roll down the path. Fuchsia began to squeeze Thomas by the waist as they began to speed up. "How, do you stop this thing," she cried as they traveled down the path.

"I have no idea," he answered as he saw a light up ahead. He noticed they were going straight and there was no path. The cart rolled out of the mine and crashed against a tree.

They got out of the cart and began to walk around. Thomas licked his lips when he saw a cherry tree. "I'm starving," Fuchsia complained as she rubbed her empty stomach. "I wish we had something to eat." Thomas grabbed her hand and lead her to the cherry tree.

"The cherries are ripe and there is enough for us," he smiled as he began to pick some berries. "And we can eat as many as we want."

The two children sat down and started eating the delicious treat. "Your mom used to make the best cherry pies," Fuchsia reminded him as they enjoyed being outside for the first time in two years. "I wonder how we're going to get home."

"Fuchsia," Thomas murmured as he moved closer to her. "Just last night I heard the two bandits talking. The Sprenk District broke out with the plague and it's spreading fast. They were reading an article about our families coming down with the plague. Their last wish was to see us again, but they will never get to see it happen, because they didn't survive."

Fuchsia's eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around Thomas. He wrapped his arms around his best friend as he fought back his tears to try to provide her comfort. "I guess it's just me and you now," she sighed as she rested her head down on his shoulder. "What are we going to do now?"

"I guess we will go look for a place to live-"

A loud gunshot could be heard miles away. Birds began to fly off and all the woodland creatures began to hide.

"I think the bandits are close to us," Thomas whispered as they both got to their feet. "I think I have an idea that will throw them off."

He took of his flour sack, which was full of holes and stained with dirt and sweat. It was barely hanging on him like an old and ragged old towel. Thomas picked up some cherries and started squeezing them in his hand. Drops of cherry juice fell on the sack. "Fuchsia, take off your sack and do the same thing," he said. "squeeze as many cherries as you can at once. The plan it to make it look all bloody. That way they will think that wild animals attacked us. When we get done, we'll walk through the forest and just drop the sacks somewhere."

"Thomas, I don't have anything else to wear-"

"-Fuchsia, we'll make clothes out of leaves or something. We don't have much time."

Fuchsia took off her sack and began to squeeze cherry juice on it. They heard another loud gun shot, but it was much closer. Thomas and Fuchsia quickly grabbed locked hands and grabbed their sacks. They took off running until they were near a cliff. "Let's leave the sacks here," he suggested pointing towards the edge of the cliffs. Both threw their sacks down and continued to run through the forest. They ran until they came to three paths.

"I'm so thirsty," Fuchsia huffed as she wiped the sweat off her face. "I'm so hot and tired."

"Me too."

They walked a few more steps and collapsed.

* * *

"Who found you?" Kimberly asked as she finished eating her chili.

"We woke up in a warm bed and were dressed in pajamas," Thomas answered taking sip of water. "We met a nice woman named Nancy. She revealed that someone known as the green stranger found us and brought us to her. She takes care of children who don't have homes, here in Angel Grove. Nancy was a friend of my mothers and she took us in and raised us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in 1995, Billy was working on adapting the communicators to open a time hole. "We only have one try at this," he warned. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha handed him their communicators. He pressed some buttons and a time hole opened. Tommy and Kimberly walked through the time hole.

"I knew you all would find a way to rescue us," Kimberly smiled as he friends started hugging her and Tommy.

"It's good to be back home," Tommy added.

* * *

 **I always wondered what Wild West Rangers would have been like if Tommy went with Kim. And I wish they showed more woman the white stranger passed at the end. So, this is my take on it. I also thought it would be interesting to have Tommy and Kim just meet their great great great great grandparents and learn more about their lives. The next few chapters will deal with Tommy gaining courage to pop the question to Kim.**


	13. Thinking of You

"Weeks passed since Tommy and Kimberly were sent back in time since 1880. Over the last couple of months, a lot of things happened. Billy learned that he was on track for early graduation. All the rangers had to deal with Zedd's Hate Master, which turned all of them against each other, expect for Aisha. Aisha had a locket that her grandma gave her, and it protected her from the spell. So, she ended up having to break the spell to free the rangers. Tommy had secretly gone out and bought a ring to give to Kimberly at Christmas.

Recently, Kimberly met a famous gymnastics coach, named Gunther Schmidt. He was from Florida and offered to train her for the Pan Global Games in her spare time. She recently competed in some gymnastics match and won. At her party, Gunther Schmidt came and asked her to consider moving to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games full time. Kimberly was in a tight spot because she had to make a difficult decision to make. As a child it was always her dream to compete in the Pan Global Games, but she also felt obligated to the team and there was another reason she didn't want to go to Florida.

Kimberly stood in shower deep in thought about making her decision about going to Florida. She had to let Coach Schmidt know her decision that morning. There was knock on the door. "Kimberly, are you okay in there?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly called back as she got out of the shower. "I'm going to go get ready for school." She slipped on her bath robe and headed back to her room. Kimberly opened her closet and grabbed a pair of dark pink wind pants and a white long sleeve tee shirt with a dark pink V-neck and dark pink stripes going down the sleeves. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

"Have you made your decision about if you going to Florida or not?" Caroline asked as Kimberly sat down for breakfast. "Coach Schmidt is going to call in an hour."

"Yes, I have," she nervously replied while she started eating her cereal. "It was a hard decision. But, I think I made the right decision."

* * *

Tommy sat in the youth center with his friends. He couldn't help but think about Kimberly. To be truthful, he had been dreading that day all week because that was the day Kimberly had to make her final decision about going to Florida. When she was offered the opportunity to go, it was all Tommy could do to keep from telling her that he loved her and didn't want to go. But, he realized that it wouldn't be fair if he held her back from her athletic dream.

Ernie walked over to the table with an envelope in his hand. "Tommy, you have a letter from Kimberly," Ernie said as he handed Tommy the letter.

Tommy opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _I couldn't tell you this in person, so I thought that I'd write you a letter and tell you. I've made my finally decision. Coach Schmidt said I would make the team and I had a good chance of bringing home a gold medal home. I always dreamed of this opportunity since I was a little girl. But, something happened. Tommy, I'm not going to Florida._

 _I always thought that if I got this opportunity, I'd just compete in the Pan Global Games. But, I learned that most of the star athletes are asked to go on tour for several months. A lot of the star athletes make gymnastics their career. Coach Schmidt showed me a contract that I had to sign. After I looked at it, I made my decision. Tommy, if I choose to go train in Florida, I had to agree to eat, breath, and live gymnastics. I also had to agree that I will cut of strong contacts from my friends and family, so they don't become a distraction to me. I couldn't agree to do such a thing to my loved ones, especially you._

 _Yes, gymnastics is important to me and I want it always to be PART of my life. But, not my WHOLE life. I just hope I haven't disappointed you in what I have decided._

 _I love you,_

 _Kimberly_

Tommy laid the letter down. "I'm going to go find Kim," Tommy said as he got up from the table.

* * *

Kimberly had been sitting outside the youth center while she heard Tommy read the letter. She wasn't ready to face him yet and she had to find a place where she could have some alone time. A bright idea struck in her mind. The girls' locker room was the perfect place, since Tommy wasn't allowed in there. "Kim, we need to talk," Tommy addressed, when he saw Kimberly jump to her feet.

"Tommy, I know what you're going to say," she quickly said ducking her head and breaking out in a run. "You don't have to tell me."

She allowed the tears to stream down her face as she ran to the locker room. Tommy was disappointed, she knew he was because he had told her when she was first offered a chance to go to Florida, he said he didn't want her to stay behind because of him. He probably stopped at the line where he read that she wasn't going to Florida.

"Kim, please!" Tommy begged as he continued to run after her. "It's not what you think!"

She didn't answer him. She just kept running until she ran into the girls' locker room and the door shut in front of Tommy's face. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Tommy mumbled as he walked into the locker room. He just hoped that there wasn't anyone else in there. Walking in, he saw Kimberly huddled up in the corner full of tears. The bell for first period rang, but he didn't care. He'd just skip class and he took a seat next to her. "Beautiful, I'm begging you! Please, let me talk to you!"

"FINE! I'M LISTENING! JUST TELL ME, YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED WITH ME!"

"No, I'm not," he answered softly.

"Really!?" she gasped looking up into his chocolate eyes. "If you're not, then why did you tell me not give it up just, so I could stay in Angel Grove with you?"

He took her hands in his. "I was planning on going to Florida with you. My parents and your mom gave me permission to marry you. And Zordon told I could go with you. I called Coach Schmidt and asked him if I could come. He told me about the policy that he had. I was told that if I became a distraction to you, I'd have to leave even if I was married to you. I told him the policy was stupid and he hung up on me."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Did you still want me to go to Florida after you talked to him? Her eyes were pleading for an honest answer. "You can tell me."

"No, I didn't," he confessed gathering her in arms. "For the last few days, it was all I could do to keep from telling you that I didn't want you to go. But, if you still wanted to go I didn't to hold you back. When did you make the decision?"

"I had until today to decide. I decided earlier in the week not to go-"

"-why, didn't you tell me then?" he asked. Tommy had to look away from her as he tried to hold back his tears. "You know you could've told me."

"I didn't know how to tell you," she sobbed in his shoulder. "I came close several times, but I was scared about how you react. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I wrote you the letter and I held on to it all week. I gave it Ernie and told him to give it to you. I'm sorry I waited this long-"

"-Kim, I understand," he assured her considering her doe eyes. Water was now dripping from his eyes. "I would have probably done the same if I was in that position."

"You would've?" she asked as she wiped the tears running down his cheeks. "Why?"

"Same reason as you," he whispered cupping her face and pressing his soft lips against hers. They kissed until they had to break about for air. "Let's say you and I get out of here and head to our next class."

* * *

A few days later, Tommy's parents got word from their boss that they had to go to Los Angles for training and they couldn't go to Florida. Other members of the family couldn't make the trip because of snow or work obligations, so the trip was canceled. At school, the junior class was helping with a Christmas pageant with students from Angel Grove Elementary. Kimberly was playing her guitar and Adam was playing the piano. Aisha was leading with the music since her cousin Becky was in the pageant. "So, have any plans for the holidays?" Billy asked while he was helping Rocky and Tommy decorate for the play. "I'm going to New York with my parents to visit family.

"No, my family is staying home," Rocky said while he put Christmas lights on the tree. "But, we've got family coming in."

"My family and I were going to Florida and spend Christmas on the beach," Tommy said in a disappointed tone. "We had invited Kimberly and Caroline to come with us. I was going to ask Kim to marry me out on the Miami beach. But, the trip got canceled."

A bright idea popped in Billy's mind. "Tommy, is she still spending Christmas with you?" Billy asked.

"Caroline and Kimberly have been spending Christmas eve and Christmas with us for years," Tommy replied while he plugged the Christmas lights in. Bright red lights came on and made the tree light up. "This year, Kim's mom is hosting a Christmas party for the fashion company that she works for. And my family was invited."

"Why don't you give her the ring at the party?" Billy suggested.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

Bright light was glowing from the red and green candles sitting on the table, almost resembling floating orbs in the dark room. Multi-color Christmas lights were draped around the tree. Beautiful glistening ornaments were hanging from the tree branches. Lights were shining from the Christmas tree. There wasn't an empty seat left at the tables in large room. People were swarmed around the tables eating baked Christmas good. A long line of children started at the back of the room waiting to see Santa Claus. Some people were sitting at a table making hand-crafted greeting cards. Children sat at tables eats cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Laughter of the adults could be over heard all over the room.

In another room there was music playing and no one could see the dance floor. It was bumper to bumper with couples dancing to all 1990's music. The girls' and women's' skirts swam around their feet and their tops jingled gently with each slight movement.

"It's seems like it was only yesterday since we laid them down in the crib together to take naps," Jan reminded James as she watches her son and his girlfriend on the dance floor. "In just two months they'll be 18. I never thought time could go by this fast."

"I know what you mean," Caroline added while she watches Kimberly rest her head on Tommy's chest for the slow dancing. "I'm glad that they've gotten to grow up together just like we did."

"He loves your daughter so much," James smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jan. "I remember he used to watch her from afar when she started dating. It took him a long time to finally ask her out."

"James, you were the same way with me," Jan reminded him as he began to blush.

Tommy laid his head down on Kimberly's as he was enjoying the moment. Yet, he was nervous because he was going to pop the question that would determine their future. "Tommy," she purred. "You've been quietly for the last hour and during dinner your hands were shaking. Is there something going on?"

"Kim, this is so hard for me. There's so much I want to say. But, I don't know where to begin," he started when she took his hand and lead him off the dance floor. "Kimberly, how do you feel about me?"

"There's so much I want to say to you. I've only loved two men in my life. One of them was my father and the other one is you. You've always been my best friend. You helped me through my parents' nasty divorce and I really wanted to date you. But, I was afraid to ask you. I tried to date a few others, but they didn't work out because I have been in love with you."

Tommy smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink box. "Kim, there's so much I want to say to you too," he began. He couldn't find the words to say. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He placed the box in her hand. "Merry Christmas, Beautiful."

"So, that's why you've been so secretive!" Kimberly grinned when she saw him pull a pink velvet box. Tears starts to stream down Kimberly's face when she saw a ring. Around the band were sparkly white gems. In the center there all the pink gems were cut in the shape a petal to form a daisy. "Oh, Tommy! It's beautiful!"

"Kimberly, will you-"

"A thousand times yes!" Kimberly cried before he could finish. Tommy slide the ring on her finger. He cupped her face and they started kissing each other for several minutes. When they finally, pulled apart Kimberly smiled while looking at the ring. "Tommy, this must have cost you a fortune."

"You were worth every penny?" he beamed pulling her into a big hug.

* * *

 **Things are only beginning to get good. Next up is going to deal with getting the zeo crystal.**


	14. Zeo Crystal

Even though the rangers were on Christmas break things were not quiet and peaceful. They learned about the Zeo crystal which was a crystal that could give them greater powers than they ever had before. But, someone had to go and get it. Tommy volunteered to go and get the crystal that was down underneath Zedd and Rita's palace. It was a struggle since he had to sneak through Rita and Zedd's palace once again. But, he had flash backs of his green ranger days and illusions of Rita and Zedd trying to play tricks on his mind. However, he could get the crystal.

But, the rangers had to break the crystal into five different parts and scatter it all around the world. To make matters worse, Rita's father Master Vile, reversed time and the rangers were turned back into children. Billy created a device that could turn them back to their correct age. But, it took all their power coins to power up the device. Billy tested it on himself and it worked. Before he uses it on anyone else, Goldar and Rita's brother Rito destroyed the device. So, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, and Kimberly each had to go on a Zeo quest. All of them had to bring back their part of the crystal. While Aisha was on her quest, she met a girl named Tanya. Aisha decided to stay in Africa to help the animals and Tanya returned with the crystal.

They were restored to their proper age. But, the excitement didn't last long because Goldar and Rito blew up the command center. All the rangers were teleported out of the command center. They watched in terror as they watched their command center blow up. After the explosion, they could find the Zeo crystal and it was all there. They were brought down into the basement of the command center as they began to walk around until they came to a slimy vertex.

"Rangers please step through the vertex," called a familiar voice. It was Alpha, and he was okay. But, what about Zordon?

"Please tell me that I'm just seeing slime," Kimberly prayed as she looked down at her new pink velour tracksuit. She watched Tommy stretch his hand out and reach through the vertex.

"It isn't slimy, it's just feels cold," Tommy said as he pulled his hand out of the vertex and there wasn't any slime on the vertex.

"Rangers, please step through the vertex," Alpha repeated.

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kimberly, and Billy watched Tommy walk through the vertex. Kimberly and Tanya locked hands and walked through the vertex. Rocky, Adam, and Billy followed.

* * *

All the rangers were relieved to find Alpha and Zordon were okay. They learned of a new enemy known as the machine empire and they had over thrown Rita and Zedd. There was another surprise. Billy stepped down as a ranger to help Alpha and Zordon in the command center, so Tanya could be a power ranger.

"The Zeo Crystal will give you powers beyond your imagination," Zordon explained. "Kimberly, you are now Zeo ranger 1 pink. Tanya, you are Zeo ranger 2 yellow. The sub Zeo crystal has given the rest of you new colors."

Billy watched as the Zeo crystals, shined above each ranger. He knew Rocky would be a great successor, but it felt weird for him to see someone else in the color that he wore for the past three years.

"Rocky, you are Zeo ranger 3 blue, Adam, you will now be Zeo ranger 4 green, and finally Tommy, you are Zeo ranger 5 red," Zordon finished.

* * *

Tommy looked down at his journal as he was continuing to write about his ranger days. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was a ranger. And six months ago, he had just transferred his powers on TJ Johnson. "What are you writing?" He looked up and saw his wife walk in and take a seat next to him. "You've been quiet all morning."

"Oh, I'm just writing about our ranger days," Tommy began laying his hand on his wife's hand. "I'm up to the point to where we got our Zeo Ranger powers. Kim, it feels strange not being a ranger anymore. It was a big part of our life nearly four years."

She watched as he laid his pen down. "Why'd you quit writing," Kimberly questioned as she felt him wrap an arm around him. "You told me that when you got this journal, you were going to fill up every page. "

"It was part of your life too," he informed her as he handed her the pen. "I just thought that you should in the journal too. There's so much to write about."

"What about the time when I got that letter from Florida?" Kimberly gasped as she picked up the pen.

* * *

 _October 1st, 1996_

 _It was a beautiful October day as Tommy walked into the youth center. He smiled as he watched Kimberly practicing on the balance beam. Ernie walked into the room with an envelope in his hand. "Kimberly, you have a letter from Chris Masters," Ernie said as he watched Kimberly get off the balance beam and walk over to him. She took the envelope out of Ernie's hand and opened it._

 _"Kim, what does he want?" Tommy hissed as she took a seat next to him. "You haven't had anything to do with him in years."_

 _"Tommy, I think you need to see this," Kimberly said handing him the letter._

 _Dear Kimberly,_

 _I know we haven't talked in a while, but I was wondering do you want to date me again? Kat and I broke up and she is dating someone else. I thought Kat loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Then I realized that when we are dating in 7th grade, you were always kind, and you were a great friend. But, I was stupid. I wasn't there for you when your parents divorced and told you as soon as your parents separated that everyone's parent's divorced and to get over it. And I was dumb enough to break up with you. I never realized how hard you were taking the divorce. I accused you of cheating on me when I saw Tommy Oliver hugging you. I should've known he would've done that since he's been your best friend since you were babies. Kimberly, will you please consider dating me again? I know you're dating Tommy. But, I figure that you've decided to stay friends instead of lovers. Please write me back soon with an answer._

 _Love,_

 _Chris_

 _"I need time to think," Kimberly burst out as she got up from the table. "I'm going to change and go for a walk."_

 _Tommy watched as her watched her leave the youth center. "I think I'm going to go join her," he quickly said as he got up from his seat. Tommy raced to the locker room, just before Kimberly reached the door. "Beautiful, wait up!"_

 _She turned around and faced him. "Tommy, it isn't what you think," Kimberly started looking up at the boy she truly loved. "I don't want Chris. I told him that when he came by my house the other day-"_

 _"-why didn't you tell me he came by?" Tommy chocked shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought that you were going to be at gymnastics tryouts-"_

 _"I was," she began gazing into his chocolate eyes while her body began to shake. "But, I didn't go. I talked to him and told him that I didn't want him-"_

 _"-because you were engaged to me," he finished. Kimberly's mouth dropped in disbelief as soon as he finished her sentence. "I came by your house to take you to gymnastics tryouts. But, your mom told me you had something important to do instead. I stayed in the kitchen and heard you pour your heart out about me to Chris."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me that you were there?"_

 _"I know Chris hates me and I knew that Chris would-"_

 _"-think that I called you over to my house. He accused me of calling you because I knew five minutes ahead of time that he was going to be there."_

* * *

"Why'd you stop writing?" Tommy questioned when Kimberly put down the pen. "There's more to the story."

She picked up the journal and carried it over to their bed and stretched out. "Do you really want me to write out the letter that I wrote to Chris?" she questioned.

"Why don't you just write about what happened?" Tommy suggested. He got up from the desk and sat down on the bed next to her. "You still have to write about that dinner you prepared for me in the youth center. Chris was showed up in the middle of it and he stormed out when you showed him the ring on your finger."

"True," she agreed feeling Tommy snuggle against her. "Then we must write about Jason becoming the gold ranger, you are being under the spell and thought we were your enemy. I was the one who broke the spell."

"I'll definitely write that down," he smiled giving her a kiss. "Then we have to write about the turbo powers."

"And we must write about our wedding," Kimberly said picking up the pen again. She turned the page and realized that the journal was full. "Tommy, I think we're going to need to buy another journal."

They got up the bed and headed out of their dorm room. "Why don't we buy two?" Tommy suggested as they walked out of the room. "We still have a lot to write about. And I don't want to miss any of our important moments."


End file.
